The Forgotten King
by Chomper32
Summary: Perseus Jackson, God of Energy and Loyalty, King of Olympus, and the leader of the Olympian Gods in war that seems impossible to win. Perseus is the only chance for Olympus, he himself is the only one holding the power to kill the Titans and stop their next "Golden Age". Perseus is brought into a fight that seems impossible. He manages to win, but at what cost? AU God!Percy
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

 **A joint plan from Kronos and Mnemosyne erases the king of the gods Perseus from history and the memory of the other gods. Now Perseus has been visited by a person more powerful than anyone he has ever known and been given a new mission; to restore fate.**

 **Prologue (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by SkaterMike101):**

3rd Person POV

Perseus was a leader, a god above others. Everyone on Olympus knew that. But what everyone on Olympus didn't know, was that he was also their only hope for survival. And he was about to be taken from them. Perseus, king of Olympus, was leading the gods and their army against his very own father, Kronos, titan of time, when suddenly, he froze. The army around him continued moving forward, as did his brothers and sisters, as if he was never there. But he knew this feeling, he was being frozen in time. Suddenly, he felt himself teleporting away against his will. There was only one being awake at this time that could do this to him, and it was his father. He reappeared in a place he both recognized, and dreaded, Othrys. He was met not only with the golden stare of Kronos but with the glares of the rest of the titans. If only he were here with the rest of the gods, then they might stand a chance! But alas, it was only Perseus, who knew he could not fight them all, and Kronos knew it too. As soon as he appeared he was bound in chains of celestial bronze and olympian silver, making all of his powers useless.

"Kronos," stated Perseus with a look of rage on his face, "Why have you brought me here?"

"We have brought you here to kill you; God of Loyalty, and Energy."

For the first time in his immortal life, there was a flicker of fear in Perseus' eyes, it only lasted a second, but that was enough for Kronos, who started to laugh.

"You know you can not stop us, you are powerless in those chains. Your family will not even know that you existed when we are done here." Kronos said with a chuckle, "We will wipe you from existence and the god will be none the wiser. I'm sure you know my dear sister Mnemosyne, don't you?" As soon as he said that, Mnemosyne started chanting in a language older than the gods, a language known only by the titans and being older than those.

Suddenly, Perseus understood what they were planning. They were going to kill him, the most powerful of the Olympians, but not only would they kill him, Mnemosyne was erasing any memories that the rest of the Olympians had of him, removing any shadow of a hope that they could save him. When Mnemosyne stopped chanting there was silence, until Perseus spoke.

"You will not win this war Kronos," Spat Perseus, "Even without me there will always be someone that will defeat you, you are no match for fate."

Suddenly all of the titans felt a surge of power come from Perseus, one that should not have been able to be coming from an Olympian.

"That is not poss-" Began Kronos, before Perseus suddenly stood up and blinked.

His eyes were no longer the normal dark blue color that the titans recognized, no, now they were pitch black with red lines through them, almost as if they were fractures. He let out a scream that could be heard all across the world, a scream of raw fury and power. He ripped the chains out of the ground and swung them at the titan nearest to him, who just happened to be Krios. The unlucky titan was struck directly in the head with fractured spikes of celestial bronze and Olympian silver, killing him instantly. The rest of the titans stared at the place where their brethren had once stood with awe. Suddenly Kronos let out a yell.

"ATTACK!"

And the titans tried. They put in all of the power they could muster in their attacks and each sent a beam of their most powerful energy at Perseus, and all at the same time. There was an explosion like no other, it decimated Othrys and anything within 3 leagues. The titans were blown backwards onto the ground but Kronos was the first to rise, expecting to see the god vaporized and destroyed enough to never return, but instead was shocked. There was Perseus, on one knee, looking battered, but very much alive.

"How is this possible?" Kronos gasped, "You should be obliterated!"

"It will take more than that to kill the god of Energy, father." Percy spat the last word like it was venom. However there was something different about the God's voice, it was layered. On top there was the Perseus that the titans and gods had known for years, but under it, there was a different, female, and more powerful voice than anything anybody had ever heard. Even though his voice was strong, just looking at Perseus showed the strain being put on his body.

"Now it is time for me to prove why you can never defy fate!"

Then, the same energy that they had felt when Perseus had destroyed the unbreakable chains came shooting out of the God at once. The lesser titans were destroyed instantly while the stronger once held on for a bit before also being vaporized, soon, just Kronos was left.

"I don't know what is happening to you Perseus, but know this, even though you have defeated us this time, the gods still do not know you and WE WILL RETURN." Those were the last words of Kronos before he too, was vaporized by the black and red aura surrounding Perseus.

As soon as he was gone the aura stopped and Perseus fell to his knees in exhaustion. He had put too much strain on his body and he knew that he was fading. Suddenly he felt his body start to disappear and reappear somewhere else entirely. He didn't know where he was but the last thing that he saw was a woman, that radiated power, dressed in black armor with red fracture lines down the sides.

He croaked, "Who are you?" Then promptly passed out.

Line Break

The Olympians were celebrating, they had just defeated a major portion of the titans army and were sure that with major victory that had come that day they would eventually win the war. The only strange thing was that there were no titans in the army. This was partially the reason they were able to win because most of the monsters were very weak and could be vaporized almost instantly. However, just as the celebration was really starting they heard a scream. Then, almost directly after the scream they felt a wave of power rush from Orthyrus. The power was so strong that the Olympians were unable to flash to the site of the power until it had subsided. But when they got there, they were completely surprised to find that Mount Othrys had been turned to rubble. Then they realized what this meant; All of the titans were gone. None of them payed attention to the shadow like outline on the rocks from the epicenter of the explosion. They just thought that the titans had destroyed themselves trying to gain power. And that is what someone was determined for them to believe.

 **A/N:**

 **This is a joint story being written by myself, and another writer known as SkaterMike101. We will both be uploading the same story just on different profiles so be sure to check him out as well! A link to his author page can be found on my profile. Before each chapter I will be writing something like "Written by Chomper, Beta'd by SkaterMike101" and vise versa. This is because we are alternating who writes and who betas every other chapter. The prologue is written by me, and skater beta'd it, while chapter 1 will be written by skater and I will beta it.**

 **Update 7/25/17:**

 **I'm no longer going to be writing with Skatermike at all so the Stuff about skater in the A/N is irrelevant.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

3rd Person POV

Perseus woke up in what seemed to be a normal hospital bed, except for the color scheme. The color scheme was all black and red, just like the woman that he had seen before he passed out. Speaking of which, where was she, Percy muttered to himself. Suddenly a door that hadn't previously been there appeared and the woman he had just been wondering about walked through the door.

Immediately Perseus jumped to his feet, brandishing a sword that had appeared in his hands. "Who are you?" He said with both curiosity and hostility.

"Young Percy, it is I, Ananke, the primordial god of fate, mother of the three fates themselves, and I need your help." Replied the woman now known as Ananke.

"Hmm, Percy… I kind of like that name."

"That is all you have to say?!" Said a slightly miffed Ananke, "You have just been met a Primordial god of fate who has said that she needed your help and all you can say is that you like the nickname I gave you?!"

"Yep!" He replied, "Anyway, thanks for saving me and bringing me here; by the way, where are we; but why am I here? I know that you said you need my help, but why me, and not some other Primordial, or even your daughters? And what do you need my help with?"

"I need you because someone has stolen a string of fate. This means that they will be able to alter fate and no matter what my daughters do, they will not be able to change anything to do with the individual that stole the string, or anyone they affect with the powers that come with it. They will use this power to alter fate in ways that we can not fathom. They plan on altering certain events over time that will guarantee the titans to win the next war-"

"Hold up. Hold the phone. (I know phones weren't invented yet… go away) Did you say the titans? I thought I killed them all about 6 hours ago." Percy Interrupted.

"I was getting to that." Said a now slightly annoyed Ananke. "As I was saying, the titans will be back. I believe that your father told you this as you killed him. Speaking of which, you should thank me, I was the one that gave you the power to kill them all."

"You mean the power that almost caused me to fade away to the void forever."

"Yes, yes, a minor inconvenience. You did not fade, did you? Back to the titans. They plan on coming back in the 21st century-"

"The what?"

"You'll find out later. Its at least 4000 years away." Huffed a annoyed Ananke. "Stop interrupting! As I was saying, they will come back and wage war on the gods and for once, The Fates and I do not know the outcome. This is because the main enemy that we are facing is not Kronos no, it is a much more powerful force; while we are here I will refer to them as the enemy because names names have power. The enemy will be using the string of fate's power to alter what I had planned out for this world and cause the Titans to win the war. I need you to stay with me, in the realm of fate-"

"So thats where we are" said Percy.

Ananke ignored him and continued "-and train until you are needed to fix fate itself. You are the only one that can do this and that is why I chose you. You are the only one because you have the now have the domain of fate, as well as loyalty and energy. The only way I was only able to save you from the titans was to give you the domain and then channel my powers through you. If I had done it without giving you the domain, your body would have vaporized and your soul would have faded into the void."

"Well thanks, I guess. I mean it was your fault that I was going to fade anyway so I can't thank you too much." Percy huffed back.

"As I said before, a minor inconvenience. Back to what I need you to do. I need you to become my heir, even though as a primordial, I will never fade. As my heir you will be second in command in the realm of fate and will be treated as such. I will also bless you and your powers will increase by a tenfold because you are an Elder God, even if the others do not remember you. Do you accept my offer?"

"So, let me get this strait. If I accept being your heir then I will gain a bunch of new powers and a high position in the realm of fate; which I still know nothing about; but also have to agree to do missions for you whenever necessary?"

"Yes." Replied Ananke slowly.

"Ok, I'm in. I do have one question though; How often will I be sent on these missions?" Asked a now sort of excited Percy.

"I really don't know. It depends on how often the enemy decides to alter fate. It could be over 1000 years between missions, or a few hours."

"Alright," said Percy, accepting the answer, "So now do you bless me and I sit on a small throne or what?"

"I was getting to that!" Suddenly Percy felt himself get teleported from the hospital room into what looked like a throne room, but with only one throne. The rest of the room was completely empty. When they arrived Percy saw Ananke put her hand on his shoulder and mutter a few words that he didn't catch under her breath. Almost immediately after she stopped talking, Percy felt an immense power flow through him. Nowhere close to the amount that he used to defeat all of the titans at once, but enough that he felt like he could take on his father with ease. Then a smaller throne appeared next to the large one. Ananke walked slowly over to the larger throne and sat down then said:

"Please, take a seat."

 **A/N:**

 **I know, I know, a lot of Dialogue and Fluff, but it was necessary to build the story. Anyway, Thanks for 15 Favs and over 25 follows in just over 72 hours! I never expected that this story would get this much support this quickly (or ever…) considering me and Skater came up with this off the top of our heads about 2 hours before posting the prologue. Also, you may have noticed that I wrote this chapter as well as Beta'd it (if you see mistakes anyway I blame it on it being late at night). Skater was supposed to write the chapter but I haven't heard from him since Thursday and I wanted to get this out somewhat earlier than an unknown date, so be sure to thanks me :) To answer UhOh's question it will be a Percy/Zoe story (if you couldn't tell by the update in the summary thing) because I do like that pairing and I have a pretty good way to add it in. She will probably be introduced in the next chapter I write, which just so happens to be chapter two. Now onto GodOChaos' Question: Sorry, I should have made that more clear. We will both be posting the same chapters at the same time so both stories will have the same content. The only difference will be the A/N because they will be from each of our perspectives. Anyway, Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone and please continue with the support. Also, if you are enjoying the story and have some ideas (or criticism) please continue to review. Reviews really help motivate me as I write and also (I'm assuming) Skater as well. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day as I have too much free time on my hands. I just realized that I'm rambling so until next time, I'm out.**

 **Update 7/25/17:**

 **I'm no longer going to be writing with Skatermike at all so the Stuff about skater in the A/N is irrelevant.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

 **Time: 50 Years Later (I am 90% sure this is the wrong amount of time but it's fanfiction so deal with it)**

Percy POV

The past 50 years have been sort of a blur to me. Ever since Ananke brought me to the realm of fate I have been training almost nonstop, both on my newfound powers over fate, and my combat skills. I have become a master wth the sword, although I feel as if the actual sword I was using could use a little work. Every day has been the same schedule for 50 years, although training keeps getting harder and harder. I have also gotten to know a lot of the people around the realm of fate and all have their reasons for being here, and they all have my respect. Today I am practicing with my blade for the first half of the day no on my domain of fate for the second half. As I slice through the celestial bronze training robots with ease I start to hear footsteps quickly approaching me from behind. I sheath my sword and waited for the person to appear.

"Lord Perseus" The messenger said as he bowed.

"How many times have. I told you, It's just Percy!"

"I'm sorry Lor-Percy" He stuttered, "But Ananke has a message for me to deliver to you. "She wishes for you to meet her in her palace at noon and says that she has something special for your training today."

"Thank you," I replied, as the messenger ran off, no doubt having a lot more things to deliver today. As I finished my training with my sword I couldn't help but wonder what Ananke had planned for me today. Every day she had something new, whether it was predicting the fate of a random mortal, to using my powers to alter someone fate a little, like what they were going to eat for breakfast. The one thing that we had never done though, was a formal mission to earth where we had to restore fate. I had desperately hoped for the past 50 years that I would finally have a chance to try out my powers and fix the timeline but the day still hadn't come. Now, however, it sounded like that day was finally here. I can't wait to find out!

 **Line Break**

 **3 Hours Later**

I can't believe this! A real mission! Ananke has just finished telling me how the enemy (whose identity she still will not share with me) has made their first alteration of fate. They have sent a drakon to kill a girl named Zoe Nightshade after she is betrayed by Heracles. Zoe is supposed to join the hunters and be a member of the hunt for over 2000 years. They have done this because they believe that if Zoe is not a part of the hunt, they might be able to capture Artemis, which would benefit them immensely as she is the only Olympian that is loosely bound by ancient laws and one of their biggest threats. Now I must go kill the drakon and convince Zoe that it is a good idea to join Artemis' hunt.

Suddenly, Ananke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I will be opening a portal to earth and you will appear roughly 100 yards west of the drakon, which is about a mile south of Zoe and Heracles. Good luck Percy."

"Thank you Lady Ananke, I will not fail" I replied, just as I jumped through the portal. Ananke's directions were spot on as I could hear the drakon about 100 yards east, tromping through the forest making no attempts to be stealthy. I know that because this drakon had been sent by the enemy it would be hard to defeat, even though I'm technically an Olympian God. Thankfully I have been practicing with my sword and other weapons for the past 50 years, so the Drakon wasn't the problem. No, the problem would be convincing Zoe that she needs to join the hunt and forget that I was ever there. I do not want to wipe her mind as I see that as taking away someone's freedom, but she can not tell anyone, especially Artemis, that I exist. Ananke told me that if someone that knew me before I was wiped from history was told, or figured out who I was, they might remember who I am. This is because when the titans cast the spell they expected me to fade, but when I didn't, it messed up, and only partially worked.

I made my way over towards Zoe because I needed her to see me kill the drakon so she would trust me. When I got there I saw Heracles use Zoe to complete his 11th labor, take her sword, and then leave her behind. As the god of loyalty, I couldn't believe it! I knew that he was going to betray her, but to also take her immortality is just evil. Then I remembered what Ananke had told me about 25 years into my training;

 _Flashback:_

" _As I have told you many times before, you mission is to restore fate. However, that does give you some leeway in what you can do to change fate. You can use your powers to see the fate of a lesser being and see how a change of fate will affect them. It will not always work, but if you can do it your domain of fate will allow you to do something as long as fate stays on its proper course."_

 _Flashback End_

When I remembered this I tried it on Heracles **(Remember, he is still a demigod and is considered a lesser being… although he might still be one as a god…)** and saw that even if I screwed with him a bit today, he would still complete his labors, so I figured, why not. Also, because one of my domains is loyalty it gave me even more freedom in this situation then I needed. I decided that I would leave him alone, but would take "his" new sword and give it back to Zoe, even if it wouldn't restore her immortality. I jumped out from where I was hiding and knocked Heracles on the back of the head with the pommel of my sword, dropping him instantly. So much for the greatest here to ever live! I then took the sword from his hand and teleported him to the next town over. Just then I heard a scream.

 **Ha. You thought that I was going to add Zoe into this chapter, didn't you. But noooooo. You have to wait until tomorrow for that. Sorry not Sorry. But in all honesty I am sorta sorry. I was planning on adding her but I already had 1000 words down and I said that I would have this chapter out yesterday but things got in the way (LEGENDARY POKEMON), so I just wanted to get this out here. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or I'll make Chapter four 2000+ words (so I guess you could want me to wait but still, it's incentive for me) I'll also make it 2000+ words if we get 10+ reviews (from different people) on this chapter before tomorrow afternoons update. You have 18 hours. We've got 40 follows and almost 30 favs. It can't be that hard! Anyways, see you tomorrow!**

 **Update 7/25/17:**

 **I'm no longer going to be writing with Skatermike so any mention of him that might be in this chapter is Irrelevant.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

3rd Person POV

Percy turned around to see the drakon cornering Zoe. When he had been so focused on Heracles he had forgotten about the real reason he was here; to protect Zoe from the drakon. Just as the drakon let out a mighty roar and was going to eat Zoe a sword seemingly appeared in its left eye. It turned 90º so it could see Percy, now weaponless, with its one good eye and let out another roar. It charged Percy expecting him to freeze in fear, but to its surprise, Percy sidestepped and proceeded to jump on the drakons back. When the drakon felt him there it shook its head and tried to dislodge him but Percy held on. Now he just needed to figure out how to kill this thing. Suddenly, he remembered the sword that he had taken from Heracles. He pulled it out in its hair clip form and it elongated into a bronze sword with the engraving _Anaklusmos_. For the first time, Percy felt like the sword was balanced in his hand, **(I know, canon, but it works)** he had finally found a sword that he could use to its fullest potential. Too bad he had to give it back when he saved Zoe. As soon as it turned into a sword he stabbed it into the back of the drakons neck and into its skull, where it gave a small shudder, and began to dissolve into a golden dust. Suddenly Percy heard a voice.

"Who are you?" Said a slightly hostile Zoe from behind him, "And why do you have the sword I just gave Heracles?" She spat the hero's name like it was bitter in her mouth.

"I can not tell you who I am, but I have the sword so I can give it back to you. It is a nice blade." The unnamed Percy replied.

"Well thank you for killing that drakon I guess, but I have one more question; "Why are you here?"

"I was here to save you. I could not let the drakon harm an innocent maiden like yourself." Percy replied.

"That does not answer my question. Why are you here, here. Nobody enters the garden of the Hesperides on accident and I doubt that you knew that the drakon would attack."

Percy POV

"Actually, I did" I replied, then immediately regretted it. Now I would have to explain why I was here or she would blab to Artemis or someone else important. "Why don't you take a seat, I have a small bit of explaining to do. "First you must swear on the River Styx to never speak of our meeting or this conversation ever again unless I give you permission to do so."

I saw Zoe contemplating whether or not to swear it so I said, a little untruthfully, "If you do not I will leave and wipe you mind that this ever happened."

Immediately she said "I, Zoe Nightshade, swear on the River Styx to never speak of this conversation or anything said in it without your direct permission."

"Ok" I said, "Now the real fun begins. I Perseus, or Percy as most people call me, was sent here because of my godly domain of fate, and because I was sent here by a being much more powerful than I will ever be." I heard Ananke in my mind; _Never say never young Perseus_. Whatever. "I will not say names as names have power. I was to save you from the drakon and then leave, but as I saw Heracles betray you, as the god of loyalty, I could not just let him get off without consequence, so I took your sword back. By the way, here it is." I said as I handed her the sword.

"No, you keep it." She said as she pushed it back into my hands. "You seem to like it and I have no desire to have a reminder of Heracles on me at all times."

My first though was, Sweet! I get to keep the sword! Then I remembered what I was here for. "Thank you, Now back to my story. I was sent so that you would not die, as it was not your fate, someone had changed it, and now it is restored. As of right now I have a feeling that you have nowhere to go, and no immortality, but I do have an idea as to where you can go, as well as regain the immortality that you lost. I can send you to the Hunters of Artemis as long as you don't say how you got here. Just say that you were betrayed by a man and were wandering through the forest when you stumbled upon the hunters. Sound like a plan?"

"No."

"Great! I'll just tele- wait, did you say no?"

"Yes, I did. If you hadn't come I probably would have died. This experience, although short, has shown me that not all men are like Heracles, and some could be like you, saving people, and restoring people's fate."

Well Shit, I guess I really screwed up this time. Then my mind wandered. I wondered what Ananke was thinking right now. I knew that she would have been watching my entire encounter with Zoe from the Realm of Fate and seen my now epic failure of my first mission. Although, there really was nothing I could do. She had sworn a oath to not speak of me or this conversation in exchange for my promise to not wipe her mind, and as the god of loyalty, I always keep my promises.

"Are you sure about this? Not joining the hunters would mean that you will never regain your immortality." " _Wait Perseus."_ I heard the voice in my head, Ananke, say. _I want you to offer her a proposition. But first I need you to tell me if you agree…"_ It was almost a perfect plan. " _But what about the safety of Artemis?"_ I thought back to Ananke, " _Without Zoe in the hunters, Artemis might be captured as we feared."_ She replied with the vague sentence of " _All will be explained in time Young Perseus."_ Well. Time to put Ananke's plan into action!

"Percy?" I heard Zoe's voice call out, and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, what's up?" I immediately replied.

"Nothing, but you spaced out for like five minutes after I said I didn't want to join the hunters."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was thinking. I have a question for you Zoe, If you got a chance to have your immortality back, but not just your immortality, full immortality, would you take it and promise to use the power for helping me? The being that sent me here has asked me, to ask you, if you would like to join me on my quest to restore fate like what I did for you today. So what do you say? Is this an offer that you're willing to accept?"

"I…"

 **Well, wasn't that exciting. Next chapter will feature more of Zoe and also her decision whether or not to join Percy in his eternal quest to restore fate. I wonder what she'll say… I figured that having her join the hunters and them going behind Artemis' back was a bit too cliche so I decided, after writing her joining the hunters, to scrap the idea and have her refuse. I hope that you like the twist! Next chapter will be out tomorrow or the next day, depending on my mood. It will mostly be fluff, but it will be needed to extend the story. Also, on a different note, I have decided that from this point on I will be writing this story solo. I have written every chapter and since Skatermike is no longer answering my messages, betaing the chapters, nor updating his copy of the story, I believe this is the best option. If he gets back to me I still don't think that the partnership will work out, but he may still beta for me. If not I will be looking for a beta so PM me if you're interested. If you agree with this decision tell me, or if you disagree tell me as well, I'd love the feedback. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

Percy POV

"I… She paused, looking as if she was thinking about it, then finished; "… accept" I mentally did jumping jacks because I thought that I would end up having to be alone for 3000 years with nobody but Ananke to talk too, but now I had Zoe.

"Great!" I said putting my hand on her shoulder, "Now it's time for you to meet the goddess thats behind all this 'restoring fate' business. I'm going to flash us to their home so please don't freak out."

"I'll try."

I guess thats good enough, I thought as I flashed us back to the realm of fate, directly into the throne room, where I knew Ananke would be waiting.

Zoe POV **(New One! Shocker…)**

As Percy flashed us to this unnamed being's house I couldn't help but wonder why they had offered me this position, because judging by what I saw today, Percy doesn't need any help. Even so, if he does, it means that I wouldn't be much help anyway.

When we appeared I immediately saw the woman in the throne. It was hard to miss, being the biggest, and only, thing in the giant room. I take that back. Next to it, there was a smaller throne, which Percy went over to sit in, and then waved his hand to conjure a seat for me across from him and the woman.

"Who are you?" I said, a little defensively, before regretting those words instantly. But to my surprise, the woman just laughed.

"That was the exact same thing Percy said to me when I met him, just about 50 years ago." She said, still chuckling. "To answer your question though, I am Ananke, Primordial god of fate, mother of the three fates.

"Why do you always say that?" Asked Percy questioningly, "Mother of the Three Fates?"

"Because everyone knows who the fates are and telling people I'm their mother proves how powerful I am."

"You're already a primordial, I think they get it."

"Whatever."

I watched this exchange between Percy and Ananke intensely before the latter's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Oh look, someone besides you that didn't bow to me when I introduced myself, that's refreshing."

"I believe you owe me some money Ananke," Percy said, seeming completely serious.

"Yes, I'll pay you later."

"Wait, Hold on, you bet on me?" I said, turning to Percy.

"Not you specifically, but yes, sort of. Just remind me to tell you about that later."

Line Break

 **About 20 Minutes Later…**

Zoe POV

After Ananke finished explaining what I was doing in the ream of fate, things moved on pretty quickly. Ananke then asked Percy to show me around the place, to which he agreed. Now we were on the 'Tour' of sorts where Percy points things out, and I nod my head trying to take it all in. I'm still in shock at what has happened over the past 1/2 hour, from almost getting killed by a drakon, to agreeing to help a Primordial god restore fate, which, by the way, something that is supposed to be set in stone.

"This is going to be your room." I heard Percy say, causing me to go back to focusing more on reality, and not just my own thoughts. "My room is across the hall, so feel free to come over and ask me anything. If you ever need Ananke's help with something just think about it in your mind and she will hear you and answer you. Now I'm assuming you have some questions?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." I replied, eager to finally get some more answers. "My first one is, who is this 'Enemy' that Ananke keeps speaking of, and why does she not say them by name?"

"To be totally honest, she has never told me who the Enemy is, but I have a few suspicions, none of them good, at all. As to why she never refers to them by name, that is because names have unfathomable power and they should not be thrown around carelessly."

"Okay," I said a little less confused, "Question number two is you said that I would get immortality, but I never did. Does that happen later, after I train, or did you forget between you and Ananke bickering."

"Honestly, we forgot. I'll do it right now actually, just using a bit of my godly essence **(Just using what I remember from the second Trials of Apollo book. Correct me if I'm wrong)**. Although, we will need Ananke to finish the process by blessing you with a bit of control over fate."

"Why do I need that?" I said, now even more confused than I had been a minute ago.

"You'll see," he replied, before blasting with a black and red beam of energy, "Also, while this wont hurt, it might tickle a bit."

He was right, it didn't hurt, but it felt really strange, almost good in a weird way. He suddenly dropped to one knee.

"Are you ok?" I exclaimed, rushing foreword.

"I'm fine, "I'll just be a minute. Using your godly essence to immortalize someone takes a bit out of you." He wheezed, then yelled; "ANANKE!"

Suddenly she appeared, right in front of us, looking slightly ticked off.

"What do you need now?"

"Not just I, we, need you to bless Zoe so that she can get some control over fate." Percy replied for me.

"Ah yes, the blessing of fate." She said, now addressing me. "This blessing will allow you to alter fate and see the fate of weaker minded people. The powers will increase over time, just as Percy's have, but you will be hard pressed to catch Percy, as he is stronger than an Olympian with my blessing. As of right now you would probably have the power of a minor god of fate, if there was one, and that power should be able to grow if you practice."

"Thank You." I said as she proceeded to blast me with another black and red pulse of energy, just like Percy's.

"Now," Ananke said with a tinge of excitement, "What better way to test your new powers by going on a mission with Percy."

"When?" Percy said immediately.

"Ohhh, I don't know… how about now?

 **Wooooo! 2000 Views! Also 54 Follows and 37 Favs! Thanks for the support guys! Please review and tell me what you think of the newest chapter, I spent a good amount of time on it and would appreciate the feedback. Next chapter will include their first mission which wraps up a few loose ends and then we should skip about 2993 years into the future (More or less). It will be up today or tomorrow, as I've been trying to get chapters out at least every other day. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

3rd Person POV

"N-now?" Percy Spluttered, "Why have me wait 50 years to go on a mission then make me go on another less than 3 hours later?"

"I believe I told you this when I first described your missions, about 50 years ago. If I recall correctly I said that, and I will quote myself; '…Over 1000 years between missions, or a few hours…' This is due to the fact that you technically failed your mission with Zoe and now we need to fix that screw up by finding someone to replace her, and I have just the person."

"And who is that?" asked Zoe, only now entering the conversation, "And why do you think they could replace me in doing whatever I was supposed to do."

"Because she is your half-sister, on your fathers side." Ananke replied, almost instantly.

"What?! How? I thought that my father has been trapped under the sky for about 50 years now?"

"He has, but this child is one that fought for him in the Titan war, and as such, was punished like Calypso, by Zeus. She is cursed to never age or die, but for all mortals to not see, nor interact with her at all, causing her extreme mental pain because she is, sorry, was, a very social person. The only way for the curse to be lifted is if an Olympian wills it, and Zeus will be notified who it was, so you cannot Percy." cutting him off just as he was about to speak. "Her name is Maddy Scott and she is somewhere around Italy as of right now."

"So I presume our mission is to bring her to the hunters and then she will join them where Artemis will lift the curse?" Responded Percy.

"That is correct. It just so happens that the hunters are only about 20 miles away from her location so as long as you point her in the right direction she should be able to find the hunters and join them. As long as you tell her that her curse will leave her if she joins the hunters, she should jump at the offer."

"Alright, will you teleport us there or should we somehow get there on our own?" Asked Zoe, "Because I don't have the ability to teleport on my own."

"I can fix that, then you can test it out by flashing to Maddy's location." Ananke answered as she blasted Zoe with another pulse of Black and Red energy. "Now try it. She is in a small town called Donheim **(Completely made up place that doesn't even show up on google maps, anywhere)** , on the west side of the peninsula."

Zoe got a look on concentration on her face, then flashed away, hopefully to her destination. Percy turned back to Ananke and said; "I will not fail this time Ananke, I will make sure she will do everything Zoe was meant to do." He then proceeded to flash to Zoe's location. He appeared outside a small barn with Zoe crouched next to him.

"She is in there." Were the first words to come out of Zoe's mouth.

"So why are you crouched outside, its not like we are waiting for something."

"Actually, we are. There are voices coming from inside. Either she is talking to a Non-Mortal, gone crazy, or her curse was lifted without us knowing."

"Alright, lets take a peek. They looked inside and were shocked to find that Maddy was indeed talking to someone, but not just anyone, it was the Titan Prometheus, who had sided with the gods in the Titan war. Before they would get any closer to listen in, he vanished in a flash of flames and Maddy had a look of contemplation on her face.

"Lets head in now!" Percy whispered, with a slight look of shock on his face.

Zoe nodded and they knocked on the door and slowly walked in. It was like any other barn, except for one thing; there were no animals. They saw that Maddy had walked over to the corner of the barn and sat on a stool, then started to walk towards her. Maddy ignored them, expecting them to not see her, like her curse was supposed to make them do, but to her surprise, they stopped in front of her and began to talk.

"Hello Maddy. We need to talk." Percy said a little creepily.

"Stop that! You're scaring her!" Zoe said a little mad with how Percy was approaching this.

"Hey Maddy, I know you want to know why we're here and all, but I need you to swear on the Styx that you will tell nobody of meeting us, or of anything we speak to you about. If you can do that for us, we can tell you part of the reason why we are here." Zoe said, a lot nicer than Percy.

"Ok. I, Maddy Scott, swear on the River Styx to your terms."

Suddenly Percy butted in. "We are here to help you Maddy. We know of your curse, and of a way to lift you of that burden. To prove we are here to help; I, Perseus, swear that everything we are telling Maddy is in her best interest to listen too. If you join the Hunters of Artemis you will be able to have a family again. There are girls there that will love you like a sister and you will be able to go on hunts and expeditions with them for as long as you like. The only way for your curse to be lifted is for an Olympian to lift it, and I'm sure that if you asked to join the hunt Artemis would be happy to lift the curse from you."

"Are you telling the full truth? Because this seems a bit too good to be true." Maddy said a little skeptically.

"Well, you have to swear off Men for eternity, but besides that, yes, I believe he is." Zoe replied quickly.

"Alright, I'll join them."

"Great!" Exclaimed Zoe, "We can teleport you within a mile of their camp and you will have to walk the rest of the way there. When you get there, explain to Artemis that you want to join the hunt and she will guide you the rest of the way from there."

Zoe put a hand on Maddy's shoulder and she disappeared, along with Maddy, Percy quickly followed suit and they all appeared in the middle of a forest. They pointed Maddy in the right direction, and even as they disappeared, Maddy couldn't help but wonder who they really were. She had only caught the boy's name. Perseus.

 **And thats a wrap! Got this one done a bit quicker than normal, and also listened to music for the first time while wring, thanks to advice from GodOChaos. Also, Chimera, in all honesty, I don't really think I have time to elaborate on the answers I gave you in PM's. I swear, on my first replies I wrote another chapter just answering your some 20 questions. I think that the first answers are all that you are going to get as I can't spend a 1/2 hour to an hour just responding to your reviews, then hope to get chapters out in a timely manner, sorry, but thats just how its gonna work. Yes, Prometheus will matter eventually. And as to why Maddy was acting sort of awkward around them, for being over 60 years old, was because she had had almost no human interaction for that whole time. Next chapter will be out in 1-2 days, depending on my mood. See you then! -Chomper**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N at the end of the chapter to explain some confusion that might arise as you read this chapter and to apologize for the very late update.**

 **Chapter 6 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

 **Time: 2005 (I believe this is the right year, at least for what I'm doing)**

3rd Person POV

It had been an eventful couple millennia. Percy and Zoe had now been on countless missions for Ananke, and had restored fate to its rightful path in every situation. There had been a couple close calls, especially during the Roman Empire, but they all worked out in the end. Maddy had been a perfect replacement for Zoe in the hunt and had become lieutenant just a few 100 years ago. Over the years, Percy and Zoe had grown close, a little closer than just friends, and could almost work flawlessly together in any situation. Now, Ananke was telling them that their final mission, at least, before the titans came again, was upon them; to save a daughter of Zeus from becoming a pine tree, which was never her fate to begin with. This was because she was the child of the great prophecy. If she became a tree the mantle of the prophecy would fall to a son of Poseidon that would not be able to make the right choices to defeat the titans.

"This mission is the most important one of all. If necessary you may tell her who you are and what you do, but you must make sure that she tells nobody else. Remember, if you fail, the Titans will rise and Olympus will fall, starting a new "Golden Age," ending the reign of the gods, forever. She is currently outside Camp Half-Blood with her companions; Luke, a son of Hermes, Ryan, a son of Poseidon who is one year younger than Thalia, and Annabeth, a daughter of Athena. You must leave immediately."

"Yes Ananke." Both Percy and Zoe said at the same time, as Percy added, "Do not fret, we will not fail."

Ananke nodded, then waved her hand teleporting them to Half-Blood hill, right into the middle of a fight.

 **Line Break**

 **About 5 Minutes Earlier**

Thalia POV

I knew that either Ryan or I wouldn't survive this night. There were just too many monsters, and the only way that they would stop would be to fight Ryan or I.

"GO!" I yelled to my companions, "I will hold them off for as long as I can."

"Bu-" Luke began, before I cut him off again.

"Just Go!" I turned before I saw their responses and faced the oncoming monster army with my spear drawn. "Come and get me!" I yelled, without a hint of hesitation in my voice. All I was think of at this point was that I needed to buy my friends time to get to safety.

When the monsters got to me I immediately started to fight. I parried a dracanae's blade and stabbed her with my spear, quickly moving from target to target, blocking attacks and stabbing with my spear. However, I knew I was fighting a losing battle. There were just too many monsters for one demigod to handle. I felt a sword slash across my back, drawing blood, and I fell to one knee in pain. I started to hear thunder rumbling in the distance when suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in between the monsters and my injured body, and a man and a woman appeared. I knew they must be very powerful, as they were able to teleport, and my suspicions were confirmed when they attacked the small army of monsters and decimated it within seconds. However, as they were destroying the monsters, a bolt of lighting came down and was mere inches from hitting me, when suddenly the man was next to me and deflected it into the ground with the flat of his blade. Where the bolt struck a pine tree rose from the ground, looking as if it had been there for decades.

"Come, we must leave now, you will see your friends again but we have some things we must talk about." Said the man hurriedly, before grabbing my shoulder and teleporting us away.

3rd Person POV

Percy and Thalia reappeared in a small wooden cabin, where Zoe was already waiting on the couch.

Percy took his hand off of Thalia's shoulder, sat next to Zoe, and said; "Sit, we have much to talk about concerning who we are and why we saved you."

Thalia took a seat in a armchair opposite of Percy and Zoe, who were on the couch and immediately asked, "Where are we?"

"We are actually in Maine, in a small cabin that we," gesturing to the woman next to him, "stay in while we are on missions in the area. Before we answer anymore questions we are going to need you to swear on the Styx that you will tell nobody of meeting us and how we saved you. You must also swear to not speak of this conversation without Zoe or My direct permission."

"Ok. I, Thalia Grace, swear on the River Styx to all of your terms.

"Great! Now to answer any questions about who we are I am Percy and this is Zoe," he said pointing to the woman next to him. We are both gods that have spent the last few thousand years trying to restore fate to its natural path. We will explain more about that later," he quickly said cutting off Thalia before should could ask any questions. He proceeded to tell her what they were doing, with Zoe throwing in details occasionally. Neither of them were bothering to be very secretive, as Thalia had sworn on the Styx to say nothing, so they told her almost everything, including everything about the great prophecy. "So, any questions?" Percy asked, after about 20 minutes of talking.

"Yeah, two. One, why did you swear me to secrecy? I don't think that anybody would be mad about you saving me and trying to restore fate to its natural path. It seems like something that needs to be done."

"We cannot let any of the gods know I am alive." Percy said, quite bluntly. "It would cause strife in the council as I would have to be added and it would upset the balance of the Olympians. Also, I would have a claim to the throne as I defeated the titan king and and am older than Zeus."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. Question number two, Are you guys dating?'

Both Zoe and Percy blushed and looked at each other. Percy seemed to be trying to get Zoe to answers and finally she relented.

"Sort of. We've never actually been on a date, but we do both like each other, Right? She said this last word with a slight glare at Percy.

He responded quickly with; "Most of the time" but when glare darkened he gave up. "Ok, ok, sheesh Zoe, yes we like each other, blah blah blah." Then, speaking to Thalia, he said "I can't believe that was one of the only two questions you had about this entire thing."

"Whatever." She replied. "Can I go back to my friends now?"

"I don't see why not." Came the quick reply from Zoe. "Don't be surprised if we check up on you from time to time, we need to make sure you're doing alright. Now I guess this is goodbye, for now. I will flash you back directly to the spot where we took you. I know that you have been here for about 1/2 an hour, but to the campers it will only be about 2 minutes because of the magic surrounding this cabin, this way you won't have to make up an excuse for disappearing."

They exchanged goodbyes before Zoe flashed her back to Half-Blood hill.

"Most of the time?" Zoe said turning to face Percy.

"Oh lay off," laughed Percy, "I was just kidding!"

 **A/N**

 **So, this chapter may be a little confusing. I have changed the story so that Thalia came to CHB at the same time and age Percy did in canon. I have (obviously) removed Percy and instead, replaced him with an OC named Ryan, who is one year younger than canon Percy. Thalia, Ryan, and Luke all traveled together to CHB, along with finding Annabeth along the way. I hope this can clear up a little bit of the confusion. If you have any more questions, feel free to leave a review and PM me. I just had to add that second question in from Thalia because hats a story without romance and embarrassment, right? Also, I am sorry about the late update. I had a bit of writers block about halfway through the chapter and I took a couple days off from Fanfic. I will start to get back to my every other day schedule but it might have to shift to every 3 days depending on how busy I am. See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

3rd Person POV

"Not happening Ananke. Zoe will not be going on this quest, the oracle itself may have predicted her death!"

"Bu-" Zoe tried to cut in.

"No buts Zoe, You are not going on a quest to fight Atlas with one of the lines of the prophecy being _One shall perish by a parents hand_. If you die I don't know how I would have the strength to defeat Kronos. You would not reform for at least 20 years after the titan war and if we lose-"

"Percy, I am sorry," Ananke said, cutting into his rant, "but you are both required for this quest to succeed, and if the quest doesn't succeed then Artemis may never be freed and Olympus will lose another year of war preparations to fight Kronos. There is no way around it Percy."

"I'll be fine," Zoe spoke, while putting her hand on Percy's shoulder to calm him, "If Ananke says that I'm needed on the quest then I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Hold on-" Percy started, before Ananke interrupted him again.

"Blah blah blah Percy, you heard her, she's going. Besides, we have a much bigger problem on our hands. It seems that the enemy has used up most of their power, and the remaining power of their piece of string **(string of fate, if you were confused)** , in destroying part of our string of fate. More importantly, the part that was covering the second Titan War. This means that for the duration of the war, you will not have any power to control fate. The mortals will not be affected as they are not really touched by the powers of fate. They live such plain lives that even without fate to guide them they do the same thing they would have. You will still have the powers I gave you such as the red aura you used to defeat the titans the first time, albeit not as powerful without me helping, and other things, just no power to control fate itself. No seeing into the future to see if choices you make will alter fate, so be very careful with how you proceed."

"Yes Ananke. Said both Percy and Zoe at the same time, now slightly nervous.

"Now, for this to work you will have to go to Camp Half-Blood and pose as new campers. You will remain unclaimed and stay in the Hermes cabin until the quest leave, which is in 3 days. I know that you guys told Thalia who you were last time you met and I expect it will be no trouble convincing her that you need to go if you reveal yourselves to her. As she was the one who received the prophecy she will be able to pick your quest members. Now go! Time is of the essence!"

Percy and Zoe both nodded before flashing to Half-Blood Hill, where the pine tree that was almost Thalia protected the camp from monsters. They changed their looks to make it seem like they had had a tough journey getting to camp, before pretending to stumble over the border into camp.

 **Line Break**

 **About 20 Minutes Later**

"So you two have been moving across the country, fighting monsters, by yourselves, for the past few years?" Chiron said, not entirely convinced. Sure, Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia had done it, but not for that long.

"That is correct." Percy replied for them.

"Do you know who your godly parents are?" Chiron asked, now curious.

"No, we are both unclaimed, although I do have some control over light," Percy said, making a small bit of energy that looked like sunlight dance across his palm, "So I suppose I could be Apollo's."

"And I on the other hand," Zoe said, a little disdainfully, "Have no idea."

"I'm sure they will both claim you two in time," Chiron said with fake optimism, "Now I would like you to meet Thalia, who will be taking you on a tour of camp."

They turned the corner, and as soon as they saw Thalia, Percy sent her a message in her mind. _Pretend like you don't know us. We will explain later._ He saw her give a imperceptible nod and she went back to what she was doing.

"Thalia, these are two new campers, Percy and Zoe, would you mind giving them a tour of camp?"

"Sure Chiron, why don't you two follow me," she said, walking away towards the woods.

As soon as they were out of earshot from anyone, Thalia turned to them and said one word. "Explain."

Zoe replied in a hushed tone. "Not here, not now. Tonight, after dark, meet us in a clearing in the woods, about 200 years northwest from the main entrance. We will explain everything there. Also, we don't need the tour. We've watched over this camp since its creation."

"I'll be there." Thalia replied, no a little quieter, before walking in the opposite direction humming a tune **(Song I'm listening to right now is Dancing Queen By ABBA)**.

 **Line Break**

 **That Night**

Thalia patiently waited in the clearing Zoe had mentioned, having arrived about 15 minutes before dark. After a little while longer, Percy and Zoe walked into the clearing hand in hard, looking like they were on a date.

"So you guys are together?" Were the first words out of Thalia's mouth. She couldn't help herself.

"Yes, we are. We told you this two years ago Thalia." Said Percy, silently laughing at how childish Thalia could act at times. "Now for an explanation."

"Yes please!" Thalia interrupted.

"So you know how you got that quest from the oracle…" began Zoe.

After about 15 minutes they had finished telling Thalia why they were there and had convinced her to take them on the quest, along with the hunter Maddy and the hunts newest member, Bianca.

"We also have one last proposition for you Thalia. Well, mainly me, but Zoe agreed. I want you to become my Champion. As my champion you will get some powers over Energy," Percy said, doing the same thing with the energy as he had when he showed Chiron, "and also the ability to put out small blasts of black and red power." **(No idea why I thought that this should be a power of fate, but too late now XD)** He again displayed the power by blasting a rock with a beam of energy. "So do you accept?"

"I do."

"Then I, Perseus, accept Thalia Grace as my champion and grant her all of the powers that come with it. Now, I would spend the next few days training with those powers, but do take care to not let anyone see. Remember, as far as anyone else is concerned, I don't exist as anything but a demigod. Now, I believe the quest leave in three days?" He paused as Thalia nodded. "Good, we will see you then." He said, before walking farther into the forest with Zoe in hand.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the late update again, I'll try to be more frequent. Although I think I'm going to have to stop promising updates any more often than once a week. They might still come two or three times a week on occasion, but once a week is the best I can promise. Please review as it really helps motivate me, and also please leave ideas in the reviews as well. I have a main Plotline I want to follow (which does not include HoO, though that might be covered in a sequel if I ever finish) but any ideas you may have I can try to incorporate. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Also, quick message to Death Fury: I swear I see you on every story I read. You're either stalking me (Obviously the likely choice as I'm awesome) or we just have the same interests (Which is kinda cool). Also, you still have time to write. I wish I had that much time! (Actually I do I'm just lazy but whatever.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

 **A/N: Swears In The Chapter, Rated T For A Reason**

 **Time: Morning That The Quest Leaves**

Thalia POV

Where are they!? They said that they would meet me at the top of the hill at the time we specified, now! Maddy and Bianca were both already here, both unhappy at traveling with Percy as he is a male.

"Where is that useless boy that you said was coming on the quest?" Maddy growled at me, "He and his friend that he showed up with haven't even been at camp since the day they arrived. How do we know they did not desert us?"

"Because we're right here." Zoe said, stepping out of the shadows with Percy, looking like she had been there the whole time. Both of them wore black clothes and hoodies that covered their faces so that you could not see what they looked like.

Suddenly I start to hear a voice in my mind that I recognize as Percy. " _We should get moving quickly, before we are stuck with more delays. You are the leader of the quest and the hunters won't listen to me a a male, would you like to get us going?"_

"Why don't we get moving?" I hear myself say with fake enthusiasm, "Your goddess could be in grave danger. I directed that last comment at the hunters and it seemed to do the trick.

"Yes, she is right, we must make haste to save Milady. Now move, boy!" Maddy snarled the last few words at Percy but he just smiled and got in the camp van they were taking to the city.

We all got in the van but I let the two hunters sit up front so that they wouldn't try to kill Percy on the way there, and because I'm assuming that Maddy is most qualified to drive besides Percy and Zoe, but the hunters don't know them like I do.

After a good time driving in silence I decided to break the ice with a stupid question;

"Where are we even going?" I mean, I know the prophecy says west. but how far?"

3rd Person POV

Before anyone could answer Percy said; "You guys plan without me, I''m kinda tired." Before laying his head in Zoe's lap and falling asleep. However, he wasn't really asleep, he just wanted to see what the hunters would say about him while they though he could not hear.

"Just as I though! The boy does not even help us plan, just lets us do all the work and when we succeed he will still get the glory." Maddy said all this with a 'I told you so' face. "And you!" She turned to Zoe, "You should be ashamed that you even let that scum touch you, let alone fall asleep!"

"Oh Fuck off." Zoe replied, almost nonchalantly.

"Excuse Me!?" Maddy almost screamed in anger. "What did you just say?"

"I said Fuck off. I can choose who I want to spend my time around and I'd gladly spend time around Percy more than I would around you Hunter. You can't prove that your beliefs about males are true just because you may have had one bad experience with one!" Although, Zoe thought, she probably hasn't even had one. We brought her to the hunt and she was fine, and I doubt Artemis would let any man even near her camp.

The rest of the trip was in complete and (semi)peaceful silence.

 **Line Break**

 **Fighting The Nemean Lion**

3rd Person POV

"How do we even kill this thing?!" Thalia screamed. **(I won't use all caps because I find it painful on the eyes)** The two hunters were standing in the back of the museum, shooting arrows at the lion, but they were having no effect on the lion's impenetrable hide. Zoe, Thalia, and Percy all stood very close to the lion, and were attacking it with their weapons. Swords for Percy and Zoe, while Thalia had a spear. The lion roared and swatted Thalia with its massive paw. She went flying and hit a wall, falling unconscious instantly. Bianca, the newest hunter, ran over to her while Maddy continued to fire arrows to bring its attention away from the wounded enemy. The lion roared again, but before it could swat either Percy or Zoe, an arrow from Maddy's bow scratched its pink tongue. It immediately back away hissing, but the arrow had definitely hurt the lion.

Suddenly Percy had an idea. It was dangerous, at least for a non-god, but if it worked the battle would be over in minutes.

He turned to Zoe and said; "We need to target its mouth, it looks to be vulnerable there. I will be able to hold it down with tendrils of energy, then you need to stab its mouth."

"Got it."

They both ran up to the lion but when they were 5 feet away they ran in opposite directions, and the lion was forced to pick one of them, Zoe. This was all the better for their plan because now Percy could focus on subduing the lion. He closed his eyes in concentration and thick tendrils of yellow energy started appearing around the lions legs. It noticed this and tried to shake them off but the more he struggled, the faster the tendrils holding him down grew. Before long the entire lion was wrapped in an energy cocoon. Maddy and Bianca looked at the scene in awe, before Maddy started shooting at the subdued lion again, this time trying to hit its mouth. But now that the lion knew that they knew its weakness, he wisely kept his mouth shut while being pelted with arrows. Unfortunately for the lion, more energy coils wrapped around the two sides of his mouth and pulled it wide open, easily enough room for Zoe to stab her sword down its throat, which she proceeded to do almost instantaneously. However, as soon as the monster dissolved the energy had nowhere to go and Percy couldn't react fast enough, so it created a medium sized explosion where the lion was, hitting both Percy and Zoe head on.

"Watch Out!" Maddy yelled, seeing the explosion, but it was too late. However, to her surprise, both Percy and Zoe stood up seemingly unharmed. Only one thing was different, their hoods were gone exposing their faces, which Maddy instantly recognized, they had brought her to the hunt after all.

"Perseus, Is that you?"

 **AN**

 **So Maddy remembers them… This could make a serious difference (or not). I think I have a plan on where this is going, but we'll see. Also, please review! Just an FYI there won't be much swearing in the book as personally, I don't swear, but in my opinion the characters in this story are the type of people who would so that is how I portray them. Also, I'd like to thank all of the people that have reviewed thus far; GodOChaos, KNICCT, Death Fury, Chimera629, Sibyis Langdon, Pacman2022, PraetorFable, Meistar, StickyFingaz, and all the other Guest reviews, you guys are amazing! However, this story has over 50 Favorites and we don't even have close to that many reviews on the whole story! And you can review every chapter! Reviews really motivate me to continue writing, so please do review. Just a simple "good job" is awesome, and will be really nice. Again, weekly updates is guaranteed so don't worry. Also, school will be starting soon but I'm looking to get at least 3 more chapters out before the updates will slow even more than they already have. I'll see you next time! -Chomper**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Because I Haven't Done This Yet: I Don't Own PJO**

 **Chapter 9 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

Percy POV

Aaaaaannd… I'm screwed. I had enchanted Zoe and My cloaks to hide our faces for this exact reason, but had forgotten to enchant them to not be destroyed. Great. I looked around hoping that the rest of the quest hadn't heard her, which thankfully they hadn't, then looked for a way out of this, at least for a short time. Then. In the back of the room, I notice the spartus that he General had raised and use them as a distraction for the rest of the quest members to get out of here.

"The Spartans are outside. We need to go. Now!" I yell the last bit to get them going, but Maddy still hasn't started moving. I can understand why, with me being a demigod at camp and also having saved her a few millennia ago, but I couldn't let her die. I start running over to her and grab her, she doesn't even react because she's in shock, but while we're running I whisper; "I will explain later, the other quest members, besides Zoe, cannot hear my explanation." She gives me a slight nod and we all make it into a subway station, as our van had apparently been towed.

3rd Person POV

After they sat down in the subway car Percy said "Whats the plan? We no longer have our van so its going to be a lot more difficult to get across country."

"Who said we're going across the country?" Bianca asked.

"Well I'm assuming that because Mount Othrys, the titan stronghold, is in California, and because Artemis has been captured by titans, they might be holding her there." Bianca nodded in acceptance then Percy asked his question again; "So anyone have any ideas for transportation?"

Suddenly Thalia spoke up; "Why don't we just train jump? We can take one of those trains that bring things cross-country."

Everyone agreed on this idea and they rode the rest of the way to the train depot in silence, all of them thinking about different things. When they got there Percy asked the quest members to split up, besides Zoe, so they could find a train quickly. However, when everyone else had left, Zoe and Percy headed over to the "Homeless Man" that they both knew was Apollo because of his aura.

"Hello Ap-" Percy began, before Zoe rudely cut him off.

"Hello sir, do you happen to know of any trains going across the country?"

"As a matter of fact, there's one right there" Apollo said, pointing at a gleaming yellow train that read "Sun West Lines." It'll take you as far as the New Mexican desert before stopping.

"Thank you Apollo" Percy said to a now shocked god. "Ho-" Apollo began, before Percy stopped him. "How we know its you does not matter, just know that your sister will be saved. Now you must go before Zeus recognizes you are here." Apollo just gave a curt nod and flashed out before anyone else could see him.

Percy and Zoe called the rest of the quest members together and told them what they had learned, and they all got aboard the Sun West Lines train, which just so happened to be carrying expensive automobiles.

"Zoe and I call dibs on the Ferrari!" Percy almost yelled in excitement, to which Zoe just gave a small shrug and followed him to the car. The rest of the Quest all picked out cars but once everyone was getting ready to sleep for the night, Maddy decided to head over to Zoe and Percy's car and get some much needed information. Particularly, how they were alive.

 **Short Line Break**

Zoe and Percy were talking about how they could tell Maddy who they were without compromising their mission when suddenly they heard a knock on one of the car doors. Zoe responded with a quiet "Come in." And Maddy stepped into the car.

"I assume you're here for answers?" Percy started, "Which we will give, but you might not like some of the things that will be missing."

"Yes, I just want to know how you two are even alive?" Maddy asked.

"Before we answer anything you must swear on the styx to not reveal anything you may learn tonight to anyone without our direct permission. Maddy seemed to weigh her opinions before swearing to their terms.

"Great! Now that thats out of the way, onto your first question," Percy said while pulling out a dagger. He pricked his finger and golden ichor bled out. The blood of the gods. "I assume that may give it away?"

Maddy looked shocked. "You're immortal? Is Zoe as well?" He answered this with a quick nod. "How do I not know of you? The gods would have made sure that everyone knew if they had made two heroes immortal."

"Oh the gods didn't make Zoe or I immortal. I was born a immortal, and I used part of my essence to give Zoe hers. We have been traveling around on missions for our mistress for thousands of years so immortality was kind of necessary."

"Who are your parents? Many immortals have had children but everyone knows who they are. And your mistress, how does she know you if nobody else does?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you my heritage. As for my mistress I met her the day I woke up after she saved me from fading. She has elected to remain anonymous, but she is very powerful indeed."

"How does Zoe fit into all of this?" Maddy said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I fit into this because I refused to accept my fate. I was supposed to do something after Percy saved my life, but instead I refused and our mistress, just his mistress at the time, decided that it would be useful for Percy to have a companion on his missions so she offered me the position." Came Zoe's reply, carful to omit the fact that her fate was actually what Maddy was doing now. "Now we must get some sleep. Save some of your questions, if you have any more, for another time. In the morning we will cross the desert."

Maddy nodded and slipped out of the car, but not before saying "Thank you for brining me to Artemis all those years ago. It has made my life worth living for thousands of years."

Once she was gone Zoe said; "That went better than I expected. I thought she would have had a lot more questions."

"I think she does, but you were right, we need our sleep before tomorrows journey, remember the prophecy."

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain._

 **A/N**

 **Woo! Another chapter down. Thank you guys! I got a lot of reviews on my last chapter and I'm really sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Ive just been really busy lately. However, because we got a lot of reviews on the last chapter (and I'm hoping we'll get a lot on this one) I will be trying to get the next chapter for the story out in the next 1-3 days, a bit sooner than expected. Also, to the guest named uh oh, your review of "good job" made me laugh. It seems you took my advice to heart and I have to thank all of you who reviewed, its really helpful for my motivation. Anyways, I'll see you on the flip side in a day or two. I hope you can last the wait! -Chomper**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

3rd Person POV

The quest woke up the next morning to the screeching of the trains wheels coming to a halt. They had ridden the train all the way to a train depot in the middle of New Mexico.

"Quickly, we must move. We can not risk being found out and getting stuck in mortal custody." Zoe said this somewhat quietly so the mortals would not hear. The questers jumped up at the sound of her voice and they all got off the train safely.

"What can we do now? We can't go the the people at the depot because they would realize we train jumped, but we also can't just stay here." Thalia asked this question with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

This time it was Maddy who spoke; "I believe that there will be a town nearby. The mortals need a place to stay when not working and I doubt they want to travel very far. Lets just head up the road until we get to a town or at least some form of civilization."

The quest walked for almost the whole day before coming upon what seemed to be a very small town. There was an open taco shop near the entrance, and the sign outside recognized the place as Cloudcroft, New Mexico. At the end of the town, past the store, houses, and taco shop, there was an entrance to a massive junkyard that seemed to stretch on for miles. Percy and Zoe knew what it was, the junkyard of Hephaestus. **(I pretty much just combined the junkyard and Cloudcroft because they don't have Grover so no giant Boar. Also, Percy is in love with Zoe, so no visit from Aphrodite either)**

"Lets stay here for the night. We can get tacos for dinner and camp outside the town before crossing that junkyard tomorrow." Everyone agreed to Thalia's statement and they all walked into the taco shop. They all ordered their food, everyone getting tacos with the exception of Maddy who got a taco salad. While they ate the decided to discuss their plans for the quest.

"We must go to San Francisco. I had a demigod dream that confirms Lady Artemis is imprisoned there. But there is more. Atlas is free from his burden under the sky, and Lady Artemis has taken his place." Thalia's statement sent a ripple of shock through the rest of the questers. They had hoped that "The General" in DC had been an illusion, but I looks like he had been real.

Then Percy spoke; "This is very bad. Atlas is the titans strongest fighter and the only one that can combat him would be Lady Artemis, who we now know is under the sky. We must pick up the pace even more now. I do not know how long Artemis can hold the sky without permanent effects."

The questers continued to talk about what they were going to do for around an hour before the taco shop owner told them they had to leave, saying he was closing the store in 5 minutes. They all walked out of town and erected a temporary campsite, with Percy and Zoe, sharing a tent, the Hunters sharing a tent, and Thalia on her own. After everyone went to their respective tents Percy and Zoe began to talk.

"This has to be the land without rain." Percy spoke and Zoe nodded. "If we are to travel through the junkyard we must be careful not to touch anything."

"I hope that we can avoid the inevitable. If fate has been destroyed the oracle's prophecy might not have to come true and the quest will be safe."

With that semi-cheery remark from Zoe, they decided to get some sleep.

 **Line Break**

The quest members were about to enter the junkyard, but suddenly Zoe stopped them. Very seriously she said; "Remember, do not touch anything! Hephaestus takes his junk very seriously and I have no doubt there is a hidden danger in here."

After the warning, the rest of the quest members with the exception of Percy looked a little more nervous, but continued into the junkyard. There was some pretty cool stuff in the junkyard, stuff that seemed like it would be awesome to have and looked to have nothing wrong with it, while other stuff was almost unrecognizable. After just an hour of walking the quest members reached the end of the junkyard. The only thing standing in the way was a massive mound of metal that looked disturbingly like giant feet.

"Lets go around these, very far around." Percy said, speaking what they were all thinking.

They all walked very far around, like Percy said, however, as soon as the last quest member, Bianca, stepped out of the junkyard the "feet" began to move. With a lot of loud screeching of metal, along with loud booms of tons of metal getting up, a massive robot began to rise.

"Talos." Maddy breathed

"Its not the full version" Zoe said, "This must be a prototype that was turned into a guardian for this junkyard. We need to leave, now."

"First" Percy cut in, "Who took something, if it was you throw it back in, maybe it will stop Talos." When nobody did anything he just said; "Forget it, we need to move!"

Talos had fully stood up and was lumbering towards them. The quest members split up with everyone going different direction with the exception of Bianca, who went with Percy. Then, when Talos raised his food, Percy saw it. A maintenance hatch on the bottom of his foot, one that a person could fit into.

He turned to Bianca, to tell her his plan, but she wasn't there anymore. "Bianca?" He called, a little worried. "Where'd you go?" Then he saw what she was doing. She had run into the junkyard and was facing down Talos, alone. It seemed that she had seen the same thing as Percy, but she was acting on it.

Zoe noticed her as well. "Bianca, come back!"

"No, this is what I have to do, after all, its my fault he woke up."

Then, with that last statement, before anyone could react, Talos raised its foot and stepped right where Bianca was. The rest of the quest members could only hope she had gotten into the hatch and not been crushed. When nothing happened the rest of the quest members feared the worst and went back to hacking away at Talos, who seemed fine. Suddenly, Talos froze. He started shaking then running, before starting to crumble as he ran. The quest members realized that it was Bianca, she had survived! But as Talos ran they could not keep up, and when they arrived at his wreckage there was no sign of Bianca. The quest members searched until the end of the day but there was no chance of finding her. One by one they realized; Bianca Di Angelo had been lost in the land without rain.

 **A/N**

 **And here's another chapter, a lot quicker than normal. A little over 36 hours since the last one. Thanks for the reviews guys! I've gotten a bunch of positive reviews and no evasive ones. To answer one of the reviews, yes I'll be making another story, but only after this one is complete. I don't really have a set length for this one, but I'm guesstimating ~50,000 words. Please continue with the reviews! They really help with motivation and as you can see, when I get a lot I usually manage to update sooner. Now, I know, this chapter, along with most of the "The Titan's Curse" chapters will be a bit Canon but after the battle at mount Othrys things will shake up. A lot. Thats all for now, but expect an update within the next week, maybe even the next 48 hours depending on if I feel like writing. See ya next time, hope you can last! -Chomper**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

3rd Person POV

"She's gone." Percy said dully. "She was the one lost in the land without rain. It should have been me that went after Talos, not her."

"Don't say that!" Zoe said, sort of gently, "What would we do without you?" He didn't respond.

After talking about the sad subject a little more they dropped it. They all decided to continue moving past the junkyard and to a road they saw far in the distance **(deserts are very flat so you can see for miles)**. Once they reached it they started walking, until they saw someone in a pickup driving towards them.

"We should try to see if they'll give us a ride." Thalia said, the first words she had spoken since Bianca's death. "We have no other way of getting through this desert." But as the pickup got closer they all realized;

"That car is being driven by Sparti!" Maddy said with a gasp.

"Where the hell did skeletons grown in a museum under a week ago learn to drive a pickup?" Asked Thalia very unhelpfully.

"Now is not the time! Just get ready!" Percy spoke as he drew his sword.

They were on them in seconds. As soon as the was driving past them all the Sparti jumped out, immidialaty bursting into piles of bones, the pickup still moving forward, coasting from its momentum.

"Wow. I thought that was gonna be a lot cooler than just killing themselves." Thalia stated.

Then, before their very eyes the Sparti reformed and charged them.

"I guess thats a bit cooler." She said meekly. "How do we kill them?"

"Just fight them. If you kill them I will be able to restrain the bones with energy." Percy said, knowing he could as a god.

The Sparti each chose a different target and charged. The one in front of Thalia raised its gun but before it could fire was met with her spear taking its arm off. Before the arm could reform she had already stepped to the side and impaled it through the rib cage making it crumble into bones, that were immediately held down with tendrils of energy. The one in front of Maddy managed to get a shot off while she tried to shoot it with arrows, which clattered harmlessly through its bones. The shot got her in the leg where she collapsed before Thalia finished off the skeleton from behind. Percy and Zoe charged their skeletons together and demolished them with swords before rushing to Maddy's side to treat the wound.

"Have you removed the bullet?" Zoe asked Thalia.

"No, I don't know much about healing."

"Alright, I'll treat her wound. You go over to the pickup and drive it back here to us."

Once Thalia left Zoe sent a few black and red pulses of energy into Maddy's wound dissolving the bullet and healing the wound.

"What did you do?" Asked Maddy in surprise.

"Just something that I've picked up in the past few thousand years. Percy can do it as well. But we still need to wrap your wound in something, It may reopen. You can tell Thalia how we healed it, she knows we are immortal.

"Alright. I have some bandages in the pack on my back in the front pocket. Use those."

After they had wrapped the wound they waited a few minutes and Thalia came back driving the truck. They all got in, with Maddy being a little careful of her leg, and started driving west. After they were a mile away Percy released the skeletons from their binds, because he wasn't able to kill them, as he was not a child of Hades.

 **Line Break**

After a long time driving on the road the truck ran out of gas. Thankfully they had just passed a sign that said they were only 3 miles from the Hoover Dam. After taking a half hour to jog to the Dam they decided to go to the snack bar as they hadn't eaten for almost the whole day.

"You guys go ahead, I've got to go to the bathroom then I'll catch up." Percy said casually.

"As do I." Zoe said, sensing the same thing Percy did. "We will meet you at the snack bar."

Thalia and Maddy nodded and the quest split up.

"You sensed the presence downstairs?" Zoe asked, once Thalia and Maddy were out of earshot.

"Yes. It is Athena, come to check on the quest." Percy replied. "Luckily I have kept my godly aura hidden or we would have been found out." Now come," he continued, holding out his hand, "We must go say hello to the esteemed Athena."

As they walked hand in hand he changed his appearance as he had with Apollo **(I know I didn't write that he did, but lets just assume he did because its common sense)** , so that Athena would not recognize him and possibly start to remember him.

When they reached the elevator door they both saw Athena in the front of the elevator, leading a tour for some mortals. They both stepped in and the elevator started heading down to the turbines. When they reached the bottom they both stayed in the elevator as the tour group moved to the next station in the tour.

"Hello Athena." Zoe said, very casually. "What are you doing here today?"

If Athena seemed shocked to be recognized by a 'mere demigod' she hid it will and replied with; "I am here to offer your quest some assistance with transportation. As you may have noticed you are stuck in the middle of the desert." She paused. "I can have the two statues I got for Zeus that are outside the Dam fly you to San Francisco. Just pray to me when you need them to wake. They will answer your call."

"Thank you Lady Athena." Percy said. "The help is much appreciated."

She nodded, then turned into an owl and flew off the viewing platforms and strait towards the turbines.

"Did she just turn into an owl and commit suicide?" Percy asked stupidly.

Zoe just laughed and pressed the button on the elevator that would bring them back up to the snack bar. Once the elevator stopped Percy changed his appearance back and they got out. They walked into the snack bar where, surprisingly, they found Thalia and Maddy talking to a mortal girl with a lot of freckles.

"Percy and Zoe, meet Rachel the clear sighted-

"Is that a sword!?" Rachel said excitedly, pointing at Percy's leg where he had riptide in his pocket.

"As I was saying… She is a clear sighted mortal. Rachel, this is Percy and his Girlfriend Zoe." Thalia continued.

"Wait, you guys are dating?" Maddy said.

Percy groaned. "Does nobody know this? I swear we've told you this before. I know we've told Thalia at least twice and she still brings it up whenever she can."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Thalia said. "Anyway, Rachel here said she saw some skeletons downstairs near the turbines, so we need to move quickly."

"Speaking of skeletons," Rachel said, They're right there!" She pointed towards the far entrance to the snack bar just as a Sparti walked though. She continued speaking; "It's been nice talking to you guys but I'll be going before I get killed by a skeleton from hell. Bye!" Then she ran towards the opposite end of the snack bar to another door.

"Well she certainly was a strange girl." Maddy said. "Percy, can you restrain those skeletons while we come up with a plan to get out of here?"

"I can restrain them, yes, but the planning part won't be necessary. Just head out to the bronze statues in the courtyard and pray to Athena." When Maddy and Thalia looked at him questioningly he continued. "Just go! I'll explain later."

He followed them out of the building, making sure to keep the skeletons restrained with light, and prayed to Athena on the way. _Now would be a good time for those statues._ Surprising, almost as soon as he had finished the though the statues moved.

"Wow! Its been a while since I've been able to stretch my wings. Whaddya think Chuck?" One of the statues said.

"You got that right Hank!" The other statue, apparently named Chuck, said. They both looked down and saw the quest members. "Well I assume you guys are the reason Athena woke us up?" Chuck said.

"Yes," Percy replied. "We need a way to San Francisco. Do you think you could give us a ride?"

"Yeah, probably. We could use the stretch. What do you think Hank?"

"Sure, why not." He replied. "Next stop: San Francisco!"

 **Line Break**

3rd Person POV Centered Around… Bianca **(Surprise!)**

Bianca thought she was dead. But she didn't know why it hurt so much. She opened her eyes and sat up with a jerk. Talos. The last thing she remembered was falling unconscious when a piece of metal hit her on the head while Talos was running.

"Relax my daughter, you are not dead, although you should be."

"Father?"

"Yes, it is I, Hades. Now I have a proposition for you…"

 **A/N**

 **I know. I'm sorry. I said the longest wait would be up to seven days and I took what? 12-13? Life's been busy, shit happened. I moved houses and between unpacking and getting ready for the start of school, I just haven't found any time to write. I'm really sorry about that. I tried to make up for it with the length of this chapter, which is the longest of the story, but still. On a higher note, this Story has reached 10,000 views! Woohoo! We also have 99 Follows and 74 Favs which is better than I ever expected to get. Now please review to show your support and I just might be able to get another chapter out before school starts (~2 Days). Last chapter only got 2 reviews so if you didn't like it tell me why, and please review this one. I don't like begging for reviews but it really does help motivate an author to continue writing. Thanks Again, and I'll see you next time. - Chomper**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

3rd Person POV

After flying for a while with the "Metal Angels From Mars" as the homeless guy called them when they landed, the quest reached San Francisco. They said their goodbyes and thank you to the statues and headed off. They stopped at a coffee shop to eat, and also to talk about what to do next.

"So what are we doing in the west? Thalia asked. "I know thats what the quest said, but do we have any ideas?"

"Yes, Actually. Zoe and I know what we need to do, and I'm sure Maddy has figured it out as well. We are going to need to go to the Garden of the Hesperides and fight the Titan Atlas who happens to be Maddy and Zoe's, father." Percy replied.

"Wait, you guys are half sisters?" She said surprised, and they both nodded. "Ok, but how are we supposed to fight Atlas if he is trapped under the sky?"

"I was getting to that. We believe that Atlas has forced Lady Artemis to hold the sky in his place. That is how she has been trapped for so long."

Just then, they all heard a Mooooooooo come from their left, off the pier, in the ocean, one of the last places you'd expect to hear a cow.

"Did you all hear that?" Maddy asked, and when they nodded, she went over to the pier and looked down. "What is that thing?" The rest of the quest came over to look at the half cow half serpent and shook their heads saying they had no idea. Suddenly Zoe spoke.

"Actually, I do know what this is, and I believe it is the monster that Artemis was hunting when she was captured."

"This?" Percy said, confused. "It is a innocent water serpent, why would she be hunting "One of the most dangerous to ever live" and be hunting this?"

"Because there is great power in killing innocence. The fates decreed in the first titan war that whoever sacrificed this beasts entrails over a fire would have the power to destroy the gods. In the first war an ally of the titans killed it, but was stopped by Zeus before he could sacrifice its entrails. Now that this monster is reborn the titans must not be able to catch it, as they would surely defeat the gods."

"What can we do?" Maddy asked. "We can not just leave it here for the titans."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Came the disembodied voice of a Manticore behind them, "Considering it will be difficult to protect it if you're dead!"

"Dr. Thorn?" Thalia said, "I thought you died when you took Annabeth off that cliff."

"You know this cat?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, he was at the wilderness school where we picked up Nico and Bianca. I thought he died along with Annabeth when he jumped off a cliff."

"Oh, I'm feeling very much alive." Thorn chuckled, "But I can't say the same for your friend unless you hurry up to the mountain."

The quest was unfazed by his taunts, they figured they had a really good chance at defeating a single manticore 4v1. But their spirits dropped when all 12 **(Is it 12? I guess it is now.)** of the Sparti fanned out behind him. They all knew that with Percy and Zoe going all out that they would win, but that would show that they were gods **(Technically Zoe's not a god, just an immortal blessed by a Primordial which gives her about as much power as some gods, but eh)** before they wanted to reveal that.

As soon as the Sparti stopped moving, they all drew their guns simultaneously and fired. _Screw It,_ Percy thought _Whats one more power the Olympians will question_ , and made a shield of energy appear in front of the quest members. It melted the bullets instantly, and the quest members charged the monsters. Percy went for the Manticore, apparently named Thorn, while also making sure that they rest of the quest members had energy shields around them to protect them from bullets. When he stepped up to Thorn, the manticore laughed and shot spikes super quickly from his tail. His laughter vanished when his "Indestructible" spikes melted instantly when they hit Percy's shield. Instead, he just growled and swiped at Percy with his claws. Percy sidestepped and sliced at his paw with his sword, but Thorn, having the reflexes of a cat, moved just in the nick of time. Percy took a step forward and Thorn swiped at him again, but this time Percy did a 360, something Thorn wasn't expecting, and stabbed at Thorns exposed chest, piercing his heart. He crumbled into dust before Percy turned and went to help out Thalia.

 **Line Break (of sorts)**

The Sparti, having difficulty using their guns as the bullets just melted against the targets, were forced to use daggers against the quest members. The one closest to Zoe fired a shot to try and distract her before attempting to stab her in the leg. She expected this, blocked it, and before the skeleton could recover she sliced at its exposed wrist, severing its hand, and dagger, from its body. But, to her surprise, the skeleton was not fazed and instead pulled out one of its own ribs and continued to fight with that. Unfortunately for the skeleton, while it did have another weapon, it was no match for Zoe's dagger and it was quickly dispatched, where two more skeletons took its place. When the first skeleton's bones did not immediately get held down with energy she feared the worst, but looked around and instead saw that Percy was just finishing off the manticore, and as soon as he turned around and saw the bones, they were wrapped in energy.

The two skeletons attacking Zoe both jabbed at her with their daggers but she ducked, and dodged both of them. However, to her surprise, one of the skeletons had pulled out a rib and stabbed downward with it, catching her in the left forearm. It seemed the energy shield only worked for projectiles. She yelled in pain, but before anything else could happen to her she saw a black dagger go through the sternum of the skeleton in front of her, and to her surprise, it burst into flames. **(I sooooo wanted to end it here but it was too short)** After the skeleton dispersed she was met with a face she never thought she would see again.

"Bianca?" The girl smiled and before she said anything the stabbed her dagger over Zoe's left shoulder and into the skull of the Sparti behind her.

"I can explain why, and how, I am here later, first we must defeat these Sparti. It helps that I can kill them."

"Ok. Could you finish off the one thats currently trying to reform?" Zoe said, point to the bones held down with energy. Bianca nodded and walked over to stab it. After that had erupted into flames they went to join the rest of the quest in fighting the remaining Sparti.

 **Another Line Break (of sorts)**

Thalia and Maddy decided to stick together for the fight when they saw 9 of the skeletons come strait for them. They got in a defensive position, back to back, and waited for them to come. While they Sparti were moving towards them they fired their guns, but to both side's surprise they melted on contact, doing no damage. Seeing as their guns were not effective the Sparti all charged with their daggers. As soon as the first Sparti were in reach the girls attacked them, one using a spear, the other hunting knives. The first two skeletons were quickly dispatched but the number started to catch up to them.

When they were surrounded by the remaining 7 skeletons they realized they had almost no chance of surviving the fight, the Sparti were just too powerful. But before any of them could attack the girls saw Percy behind two of them and he was able to kill them before they noticed. As soon as they burst into bones the rest of the Sparti looked that way giving Thalia and Maddy enough time to dash for the gap in the circle and make it to Percy. As soon as they reached him they heard a cry of pain come from Zoe and Percy instantly looked in that direction. What he saw made no sense. Zoe was on the ground, with a Sparti having stabbed her in the arm, but Bianca was somehow back from the dead and killed the skeletons around her. He decided not to question it and continue to fight with Maddy and Thalia. Of the five skeletons that remained 3 rushed at Percy and 1 at each of the girls. The girls made quick work of the 1 skeleton each, but one got a lucky swipe on Thalia and she was bleeding quite profusely.

Maddy went and tried to help treat the would, while Zoe and Bianca ran over to help Percy. When they reached him however, it seemed he didn't need any help as he was already dispatching the last skeleton. After he killed it, Bianca went and finished it off, which did not surprise Percy as he had known of her heritage the moment he met her. While Bianca went to every pile of restrained bones and finished them off, Percy and Zoe went to check of Thalia.

When they reached her they realized that the wound was quite bad and it had also broken one of her ribs. Percy did the same thing Zoe had done before, and sent pulses of energy into her wound closing it up.

"Now I'm going to tell you the same thing Zoe told Maddy. While the wound may be closed, it is still tender and could reopen with too much strain, try to be careful of it." Percy said to Thalia once he finished healing her.

"Alright." She replied, "I think I can handle that."

Just then Bianca walked over and said "Alright, all the skeletons are dead, we won't have to worry about those guys again."

Maddy and Thalia, having not seen her before both stared, eyes wide and mouths agape. Finally, Maddy was able to speak.

"Bianca?"

 **A/N**

 **Alright! Finished this one in only three days, which surprised me. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I think I got six which is my best (Besides the Prologue). It really helped motivate me to write this one quicker. Continue reviewing and we might just have another chapter this weekend! I do believe that this actually beats my last chapter in length which means that this is officially the longest chapter of the story. Also, I have even more good news. This story has reached over 100 Follows and almost 80 Favorites! Thank you guys, I never expected this story would be so well received. On a slightly lower note, updates may become a little more infrequent, as today was my first day of High School (I'm sad summer's over, what about you?) and I already have homework. I can only imagine that the homework level will increase throughout the year making my nighttime uploads be taken up by homework. I'll try my bet to update just s quickly, but I can't make any promises. Please R &R and Until Next Time, I'm out. - Chomper**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

3rd Person POV

Bianca looked around at all the faces of the quest and relented. "I guess it is time for me to tell you why I'm here."

"That would be appreciated." Thalia cut in.

"It all began when I 'died' in Talos" Bianca began.

"If you died then how are you here?" Thalia cut in again.

"If you want to hear it stop interrupting!" Bianca said, slightly annoyed. "As I was saying, when I "died" my father, Hades," Both Maddy and Thalia looked shocked at that one, "was able to save me. He said that because the prophecy only said 'lost in the land without rain' not 'died in the land without rain' that he got to me in time, before the robot was destroyed. I had to stay away from you guys until now because otherwise I wouldn't be 'lost' and we weren't sure what would happen."

The quest all stared at her in shock. Then Zoe spoke; "Your father broke the ancient laws when he saved you. Will there be any consequences because of that that you know of?"

"No," Bianca lied, but she knew the truth.

 _Flashback To Time With Hades_

" _Relax my daughter, you are not dead, although you should be."_

" _Father?"_

" _Yes, it is I, Hades. Now I have a proposition for you. I have saved you from your untimely death, although it breaks the ancient laws. There is a way around it, but I'm afraid it would defeat the purpose of brining you back. But it is the only choice. I saved you so that you would know your father before death, and now I can either send you to Elysium, or you can go back to the quest, for a price. Unfortunately I can not tell you what that price is unless you accept."_

 _Bianca looked doubtful for a moment, before determination flashed in her eyes and replied with "I accept."_

" _Hades looked depressed, at least more than normal, before he replied. "Then here is what you will face…"_ **(I'm sorry for continuing to cut this off, but it adds to the suspense!)**

 _End Flashback_

"Good. I'm not sure I could deal with more stress about punishment for Ancient Laws" Thalia said, breaking Bianca out of her flashback.

Zoe and Percy looked at her doubtfully, as if they knew she was hiding something, but said nothing.

"Alright then," Said Thalia, "I guess its time we take a trip over to the mountain of despair to free Lady Artemis and Annabeth from an evil titan. Piece of cake."

Everyone looked at her quizzically before nodding, then started towards the mountain. After just 20 minutes though, Zoe spoke up.

"This will not work. We must enter the garden by sunset and walking will not get us there fast enough. We must find some other way."

"What do you suggest?" Percy asked, "We can't just teleport there."

Then Bianca spoke up; "I've seen a few cable cars go by, **(if you don't know what they are look them up, they're cool)** we could take one of those. I can pay for it, my father gave me a few things while i was 'lost' with him."

"I think that should work, we'll at least be moving faster than walking."

The quest all agreed and walked towards the nearest cable car stop and waited. When the cable car pulled up thy all got on and Bianca payed for their tickets. When they all sat down Zoe looked at a map of the cable car route and confirmed that it would be taking them to Mount Tam. After a quick 30 minute ride, they got off at the bottom of the mountain and started hiking their way up. They hiked up to the entrance to the garden, but found they could not enter for another 10 or so minutes, so they all sat down to rest and plan their rescue.

"There will be 2 main threats at the summit, one is Atlas, and the other is Luke." Percy said, "Zoe and I can take Atlas, but we need one of you to take Luke. There will probably also be a bunch of monsters that the other two of you can fight."

"I can take Luke," Thalia said, "and the two hunters can take the monsters from afar with their bows."

"That sounds like it will work, but let Percy and I go in front of you all, we are in the least danger of being picked off." Zoe added.

They continued to plan and before they knew it, sunset was upon them. As soon as they realized this they all stood up and entered the Garden of The Hesperides. When they had all entered the garden a strong veil of fog appeared behind them restricting them from seeing outside. Then, before their eyes, 4 figures shimmered into existence.

"Sisters." Zoe said mockingly. "It has been too long."

The tallest one stepped forward. "We see no sister, just 3 half bloods and 2 hunters, all of whom shall soon perish."

Thalia stepped forward; "Yeaaaaaah, I don't think so. I don't know about the rest of them," She said this gesturing to the quest, "but I'm not really in the mood for dying right now." Then she did the last thing anyone expected and charged strait at the Hesperides. The one in front, caught completely off guard, had no choice but to yell for Laden to wake, meaning that they wold have to leave the garden as well. As soon as she yelled to Laden the dragon, stated to move, it's 100 heads writhing like a massive pile of snakes.

"Move!" Percy yelled, breaking them all out of their stupor. "Stay to the edges of the garden and he should not bother you."

And they did. They all ran as fast as they could, skirting around Ladon, while Percy and Zoe distracted the dragon. After they had made sure that everyone made it past the garden Percy and Zoe distracted the dragon with a few arrows before bolting to the rest of the quest.

When they got there Zoe turned to Thalia and said; "That was both brave, but also very stupid. If you hadn't caught them by surprise you could have di-"

"It worked, didn't it?" Thalia said, cutting her off, "Now lets go save Artemis and Annabeth before its too late."

Zoe looked miffed at being interrupted but nodded nevertheless. They all continued the next 100 or so meters in silence before they reached the summit and gasped in shock. In front of them was Artemis, holding the sky, but thats not what made them gasp, no, it was what was behind her that did it. Behind Artemis stood not only Luke and Atlas like they planned, but the Titan Krios was also there, ready for battle. Forgetting any plans of being stealthy Maddy rushed forward to Artemis and started hacking at the chains with her hunting knife.

Atlas just laughed and said; "Good luck with that my daughter, you may be a daughter of the Titan of Strength but you will never have the strength to break those chains." Then he noticed Zoe and looked shocked. "You!? You died millennia ago! How are you here!?"

But Zoe just smiled at him and charged straight at him. This caused the rest of the quest to rush to the beings they planned to fight as well. Except, instead of Percy _and_ Zoe fighting Atlas it was just Zoe because Percy had to fight Krios.

Bianca ran to help Maddy free Lady Artemis, but also made sure to keep an eye on the two people fighting Titans, if anyone would need help it was them. When she got to Maddy she pulled out two stygian iron daggers that her father gave her and started hacking at the chains beside her. With only 3 swipes from the stygian iron the chains gave way and Artemis was free. Partially. She was still stuck under the sky but now her legs were free. Maddy remembered the prophecy and realized what she had to do.

"Milady, give me the sky."

 **Line Break (Of Sorts)**

When Zoe charged her father she knew she was being rash. The prophecy called for one to perish by their parent's had and she was rushing at said parent intending to fight. But it was necessary. She figured that Percy would be able to take out Krios rather easily before coming to help her. All of this went through her head as she ran at her father with her sword drawn. When they clashed, sparks flew as their weapons met. Sword against spear, father against daughter. Atlas withdrew, only for a second, before going back and swiping at her legs with a spear. She block and dodged a kick he threw at her chest. She retaliated with a quick stab at his arm before slicing across his chest, leaving a small line of ichor behind. They continued to fight for a small bit longer before Atlas made the same move he had at the start of the fight. He swiped low at Zoe's legs where she went to block, but being tired she forgot about the possibility of a kick until Atlas's boot smashed into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could recover he quickly disarmed her and knocked her on her back. Zoe knew this was how she would die. Sure, she would reform, in 20 or so years maybe, but by then the great prophecy would have come to an end and she wasn't sure that Percy would still be alive.

Trying to look at him one last time before she died, she looked over to her left, but instead of Percy she saw Bianca running straight at her. Just when Atlas thrust his spear at Zoe Bianca jumped in the may, his spear going straight through her stomach and throwing her to the side. Then, adding to Zoe's surprise Artemis appeared next to her and started fighting Atlas. This gave Zoe enough time to stand back up and retrieve her sword and turn back to the fight. But there wasn't much she could do. While she was retrieving her sword Percy had come over from dispatching Krios and was helping Artemis push Atlas back towards the sky that Maddy was holding for the time being. Zoe noticed that Percy was slightly injured, and seemed to be unfocused as he was back As soon as he was within range Artemis swept his legs out and Percy kicked him into Maddy, who had loosened her grip on the sky and allowed herself to get pushed away, trapping Atlas under the sky once again.

"Nooooooooooo!" Atlas Let out a loud bellow, "Not Again!"

As soon as they knew he was trapped they turned away, Maddy and Artemis towards Bianca, while Zoe and Percy turned to help Thalia battle Luke. As it turned out, no help was needed because they were face to face with their weapons at a standstill with each other. Both their faces were beaded with sweat when suddenly Luke seemed to lose his grip on his weapon and it slipped out of his hands. Without anything holding it back, Thalia's spear shot forward into Luke's chest, piercing his heart, killing him instantly. Thalia's face shifted into one of horror as she saw Luke's limp body on her spear.

"Luke!" They all turned to hear a voice that Percy and Zoe didn't recognize. It seemed that Artemis and Maddy had found Annabeth and freed her. Annabeth ran up to Thalia sobbing but angry. "You killed him! How could you!"

Thalia looked stunned before her face shifted to one of steel. "I didn't mean to kill him, he lost his grip on the sword. Besides, he had chosen his path and he would not have showed me the same mercy you are suggesting."

Annabeth looked at her best friend, stunned that she looked so calm having just impaled, and killed, her once family. Percy and Zoe looked between the two talking and decided to let them figure it out and instead walked over to Artemis and Maddy, who were also crying, but this time over the death of one of the Hunters. They all realized that Bianca was the one to perish by a parents hand. When Hades saved her, he also sealed her doom.

"Lady Artemis." Percy said, ignoring Zoe whispering for him to stop.

"Who are you?" She replied, looking up with tear stained eyes.

"My name is Perseus."

"Perseus…" She whispered quietly, before a fog seemed to cover her eyes, then clear just as quickly, now showing recognition. "Perseus!"

 **A/N**

 **And here it is! The final(ish) chapter of The Titans Curse section of The Forgotten King! I told you some major changes would be coming. I had this weird idea while I was writing that I didn't implement but it was really wacky. It was where on the mountaintop Annabeth's dad comes in with his plane but accidentally shoots his daughter, causing Thalia to join Kronos and fight against the gods. Then Nico would be the kid of the prophecy and they would go to the Primordial of Time Chronos to accelerate his growth and age to fight in the same timeframe. Basically it would have been really really weird, so I didn't do it. If you guys think that it's a good idea I have a way to incorporate it into my next story if you want, just say so. Now I'm really sorry for this update taking forever but I'm hoping it was up to your standards. Its the first chapter over 2,000 words and I think it went pretty well. I know I say it a lot, but please review! I didn't get many last chapter so I don't know if it just wasn't on par to my others, or people were just too lazy. If you don't like a chapter, please say how I can improve, if you like it just say what you liked. It really helps with not only motivation but also improves my writing. On a good note, starting next week I believe I have found a way to use this fanfiction as a school project, giving me a decent amount of time each day, in school, to write. If all goes well, I should be back to quicker uploads so lets hope so! See you in a little while! -Chomper**

 **P.S. Sorry for the stupidly long A/Ns on every chapter, I just have a lot to say :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by** _ **Literally Nobody**_ **):**

Percy POV

As soon as I heard Artemis say my name a second time, I _knew_ that I had really screwed up. I guess thats what Zoe was trying to get my attention for... maybe I should have listened. Before she could say anything else I intervened.

"I know you have questions, but not here. Others can still hear us." She looked at me, conflicted, before nodding and dropped the subject.

"Well Perseus, thank you for your part in rescuing me, I am in your debt. Now, if I am not mistaken it is the winter solstice and I must be present for the meeting. I can send you there in my chariot but I must go immediately. I will also be able to teleport your friend here," She gestured to Annabeth, "back to your camp as she will be of no helping telling of your quest and she needs rest."

The rest of the quest nodded, as did I, albeit a bit surprised. With her last words both she and Annabeth disappeared, hopefully to their desired locations. But then, after they left, I heard Artemis speak in my mind; " _After the solstice meeting you have a lot of explaining to do, starting with the fact you are not dead. Seeing as you seem to want to keep yourself hidden I will not mention you to the council, but unless you give me a good reason not to, I will tell them at the next meeting."_

On that cheery note I felt her presence leave my mind and give me space to think about how badly I screwed up.

3rd Person POV

After Artemis finished speaking and flashed away, she left a silver chariot in her place. "Well I guess we get in the chariot." Thalia said. The rest of the quest just nodded in agreement and they all got in. But before they took off Maddy remembered Bianca's body.

"What should we do with Bianca's body?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion. Before anyone could answer they heard a scratchy voice from above them.

"You can leave that to us. Lord Hades has sent us to give her the ancient rites." When they all looked up the saw the three furies flying above them. "Do not feel bad heroes, this was her place to die and there was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"Thank you." Maddy said, "We will honor her sacrifice." With that, the furies flew away, taking Bianca's body with them.

Thalia and Maddy sat in the back in silence, while Percy and Zoe were in the front. Before long Maddy and Thalia had fallen asleep and Zoe deemed it safe to talk.

"What the hell were you thinking walking up to Artemis without your disguise on! You _knew_ she would recognize you if she saw you face to face! She whisper-yelled angrily.

Percy put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't realize my disguise had dispersed until it was too late, and I was ignoring you because I didn't want to offend Artemis." He felt a sudden sting on his cheek; Zoe slapped him.

"Next time, don't ignore me, and we wouldn't have this problem! She was too wrapped up in her grieving to even notice you until you walked up to her!"

"I'm sorry Zoe, I admit, I should have listened, but what's done is done and now we need to plan what to do. We must also go back to the Realm of Fate to talk to Ananke."

"Well first things first, you _must_ talk to Artemis. If you don't she will eventually grow tired of hiding you and reveal you to the council. We cannot have that, no matter the cost." Zoe said. "You must try to convince her that your mission is more important than olympus as a whole, which will be very difficult. I say we talk to Ananke before you talk to Artemis and enlist her help to convince Artemis not to tell the council of your existence."

"I guess, but how can we get to the realm of fate before we get to Olympus? We _are_ in Artemis's chariot going strait there."

" _If I may-_

"Holy Crap!" Percy choked, "Ananke, you almost just gave me a heart attack!" Zoe just sat next to him and laughed at his shocked face.

" _Whoops."_ Ananke said, not sounding very sincere. " _As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted with your choking_ , _why don't I just take you to the realm of fate now, and then teleport you back to the chariot before you get to Olympus. I'll even make sure your friends stay asleep while you're gone."_

"You can do that?" Asked Percy.

" _You've worked with me for millennium, yet you still seem to forget. I am still a primordial you know."_

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeaaahhh... Right." Zoe smirked. Then there was a bright red flash in his eyes and he reappeared in a completely different place; Although it was a place he recognized.

 **Line Break (I'm sorry, I didn't want a bunch of Dialogue Fluff. If you want me to add it just ask me and I'll go back and add it before the next chapter)**

"Y'Know, thats not actually a half bad plan." Percy said, while Zoe smiled. "At least, for one that Zoe came up with." He added.

Zoe's smile turned into a small frown and she punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up Percy, you didn't have any other suggestions so its the best we've got."

"Whatever."

"Alright you two, you can flirt later-" Ananke said as they both blushed "-but now I'm going to send you back to Artemis' chariot. Your companions will just be starting to wake up. Do not inform them of what you plan to do, just say they had fallen asleep and you were just arriving at Olympus. When you return to the Demigod Camp I will send you a note. Unfortunately you will not be able to return to the shadows of my realm after this. Due to *ahem* _unfortunate_ circumstances, you will be staying at the camp until the great prophecy comes to pass- two small sighs of disappointment came from Percy and Zoe- and as such you randomly disappearing would not do well for you to remain inconspicuous. Now, I must send you back, I hope we will be able to talk again soon.

 **Line Break**

Thalia's eyes opened with a start. She looked around and almost hurled; they were several thousand feel in the sky and she was just sitting in the back of the chariot with nothing to hold her down.

"You're awake." Percy said, as he looked back at Thalia. Then, noticing her look of fear, says; "Don't worry, we are landing in just a few seconds."

Her face flushed with relief. Maddy had also woken up just a few minutes earlier and was getting filled in on what was happening with the council and where they were.

"And we're here!" Percy said, and Thalia gasped. Even with her fear of heights she had to admit, the view of Olympus was beautiful. After a few seconds, they landed in the courtyard. "We must move towards the council room, the meeting has already started."

They all nodded, but looked apprehensive. Past the doors just 50 feet in front of them lay the most power any of them had ever felt. At least, anyone besides Perseus. **(Combined I'm assuming they are more powerful than Ananke as 3 demigods managed to defeat a primordial in Canon)**

They all walked forward towards the doors and as soon as they were in front of them, they opened. Seeing this as an opportunity to enter, Percy went first and kneeled in the middle of the council room. The rest of the quest followed his lead.

"Welcome to the council of the gods." They heard a booming voice from the middle throne. "Now rise and tell us your account of your quest."

 **A/N (TL;DR Sorry, I've been depressed, shorter chapters get better receptions, please review!)**

 **Is anyone still reading this? Ok... I'm sorry, I really am. I should have written this** _ **much**_ **earlier. But the truth is, I've been kind of depressed recently and just haven't been feeling like writing. I've just been sitting inside reading depressing stories (that** _ **could**_ **be my issue) and playing a ton of video games. I promise though, that this story** _ **will**_ **be finished. I will** _ **never**_ **abandon this story like so many others on the site because I always feel really disappointed as a reader when that happens. I'm going to try to get back to my weekly or earlier writing schedule, but if it doesn't get updated in that time frame I'm sorry. Also, on the shortness of this chapter: I planned on making it longer but really, you guys seem to like the shorter chapters a lot more. I got like 7 reviews on chapter 11 (or something) which as one of my shorter chapters, but the past two longer chapters have gotten like 4 combined. So if you like the longer chapters please review saying that! As of right now I'm going to go back to my "Get to 1200+ words and start wrapping up" philosophy. With that said; if I get a lot of reviews asking for longer chapters I** _ **will**_ **write them. Another reason for the short chapter was because I just wanted to get this out. I litterally just finished writing this so it wasn't beta'd (if you didn't read the top part) so if you see a mistake call me out in the reviews. Now** _ **Please**_ **review on this chapter, I need the motivation not just for FF but also just life in general. With that said, I'll see you next time, hopefully within a week. -Chomper**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

 _Last Time:_

" _Welcome to the council of the gods." They heard a booming voice from the middle throne. "Now rise and tell us your account of your quest."_

Now:

3rd Person POV

The quest members were at a loss of words. None of them had expected to be told to just talk about their quest in front of the entire Olympian council. After a few tense seconds however, Perseus spoke up.

"Well it all started when Artemis got captured and the Oracle wandered into the woods." Apollo looked shocked at that one. "The mummified corpse walked up to Thalia and gave her the prophecy; The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand. We left with 5 people on the quest. Zoe and I, who don't know our godly parents, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Maddy, daughter of Atlas, and Bianca," He choked a bit when he said her name, "Daughter of Hades."

"What!" Zeus yelled. "Hades! You broke your oath!"

"Oh Shut up!" Hades yelled back. "Not only did you break your oath, so you're just being a hypocrite, but I didn't even break the oath! She was in the lotus hotel since just after you killed her mother!"

That seemed to shut Zeus up for a second, which was all Percy needed to continue, at least, before all out fighting broke out in a council meeting. "Anyway, after the quest members were selected, we all went to D.C. where I saw "The General" or Atlas. He grew Spartus in the museum to track and kill us before we could free Lady Artemis. We also ran into the Nemean Lion there but defeated that as well. When we left DC..."

 **Line Break (No, I'm not going to make you read an entire summary of the quest that was outlined in 20,000 other words, just the important parts)**

After about 5 more minutes Percy had gotten to where they were in the Junkyard of the gods; "When we were just exiting the junkyard a prototype Talos woke up and tried to kill us. I mean, seriously, you made a giant robot try and kill us to protect your freaking _trash_!?" Then he started to get a bit choked up again. "As we were truing to fight it things started to go down hill. The giant was gaining on us and was getting really close to killing each of us. Then Bianca ran towards the Giants foot and climbed inside. She was successful in stopping Talos, but we presumed her dead after searching for her to no avail."

"What do you mean 'Presumed' dead?" Zeus asked.

"Well..." Percy stopped for a minute, not wanting to get Hades in trouble and make an enemy of him.

"He means that I saved her." Came Hades' voice from the shadows at the end of the thrones. "I broke the ancient laws and saved her before she died. I brought her to the underworld and spent a few days with her training and getting to know her. She was after all, my daughter."

"But you broke the ancient laws!" Steamed Zeus; "You can't just go unpunished for-"

Zoe interrupted the king of the gods. "He did not go unpunished. He faced a choice. He could either let his daughter die in the underworld and let her soul pass to his domain _permanently_ or he could send his daughter to her death. He was forced to send his daughter to her death to help her friends, us, on Mt. Othrys. Would you not say that is punishment enough!?"

During Zoe's little speech Zeus' expression shifted from mad, to saddened, to finally understanding. "You're right, he has suffered enough. Brother, I am sorry for your loss."

Hades looked stunned, as did the rest of the council. Zeus had _never_ spoken that nicely to any of his siblings, let alone _Hades_. Percy saw this as an opportunity to continue his tale of the quest, just hoping to finish it before dealing with Artemis. "When we left the junkyard of the gods..."

 **Line Break**

"...And now we're here." Percy finished.

"Impressive. You," he nodded at Maddy, "Managed to hold the sky as a demititan. Even for being related to the Titan of strength that is an impressive feat. And you are sure that the Luke boy is dead?"

Before any of the quest members could speak Hades did. "He is dead. His soul passed to the underworld hours ago."

"And he is in punishment?"

"Yes, the judges sentenced him to the fields."

Hermes' seemed to age 10 years with those few sentences. In truth he had been hoping that Luke would realize his mistakes and come back to Olympus' side. But Zeus just responded with "Good."

What of the Ophiotaurus?" Hera asked. "Artemis brought it back to Olympus on her way from Othrys but it cannot be allowed to live. Surely we all agree on that."

"I agree, let us call a vote. All in favor of killing the Ophiotaurus before it can be sacrificed " Zeus bellowed. 10 hands rose, with only Artemis and Poseidon voting for life.

"So you're just going to kill it?" Percy asked. "Won't that send it to _Tartarus_ which is the _literal_ lair of the people that would want to sacrifice it and _completely_ _obliterate_ you?"

For a moment Zeus seemed angry at his interruption, but then seemed to mull this over a bit, then spoke. "You know, the boy has a point. I propose that Poseidon and Hephaestus build a habitat for the creature here on Olympus. We can keep it in the throne room to make sure nobody on the titans side will be able to get it. All in favor?" This time every hand on the council rose. "Then it is decided. Hephaestus and Poseidon will build something for it to live in here, but we will not harm it."

"Thank you brother." Poseidon said. "There was no reason this innocent sea creature should have been killed. Now if I am not mistaken, these Demigods must return to their camp to rest. We have gotten all the information we need and must all act accordingly."

"Yes. Thank you heroes for your service to Olympus. You have rescued one of our own and stopped a traitor of Olympus before too much could happen. We shall celebrate your victories and the rescue of Artemis with a party!" At this, Dionysus sat up. Parties were something he specialized in. Then Zeus spoke again. "I for one have business to attend to, but the rest of you may enjoy the party. Council Dismissed!"

With that, most of the council flashed out, either going to the party or their assigned duties, but Artemis shrunk down to human size and began to walk over to the quest members. "Maddy, Thalia, can you give Artemis, Zoe, And I a minute to talk?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Thalia answered for both of them. "I wanted to check out the party anyway." With that, Maddy and Thalia left the throne room, chatting about the party outside.

"Perseus. I assume-" Artemis nodded at Zoe, "-she knows of your heritage?"

"Yes, she does. She is actually from around the same time as I left. She is a daughter of Atlas that was actually meant to join your hunters. Also, I'm assuming that you have all of your memories of me?"

"Yes, I do. But what do you mean _meant_ to join my hunters? It sounds like you knew exactly what was going to happen."

"As a matter of fact, I did."

She looked shocked at that revelation. "How is that even possible? The only Olympian with the ability to see into the future is my brother, Apollo."

Then they all heard a voice; full of power; in their minds. " _That is where I come in."_

 **A/N (TL;DR Review and you might get another chapter just as quick as this!)**

 **Alright! You guys** _ **killed it**_ **with reviews on the last chapter. I think it was like 8 reviews in just about 72 hours, which may not seem like much, but its a** _ **ton**_ **for me. So, instead of waiting for a while to update, I decided why not now? Also, I have made a minor edit to my last chapter as I** _ **completely**_ **forgot about Annabeth! Basically, I just had Artemis teleport her back to CHB to "rest" from her imprisonment. Anyways, I hope this chapter was up to your standards! I** _ **was**_ **going to include the conversation between Artemis and Ananke and Co. but decided against it so I could get this chapter out tonight. I hope it was worth it! Also, reading the reviews, it seems that you would prefer longer chapters, but if shorter chapters come out faster (which they do) then thats what you'd prefer. With that in mind, this is a shorter chapter, but it only took 72 hours to come out (Thanks to your reviews!). So, again, please review as much (or more) as last chapter! It really motivates me to write, and you just might get another chapter as fast as this one! Yes, I'm bribing you. Thanks for reading, and see you next time! -Chomper**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

"Holy Shit!" Artemis practically yelled. "Who the hell is that?"

" _Wow, you've got a bit of a mouth."_

Artemis frowned. "And why do they have such a bad sense of humor like yours?" She said, looking at Perseus.

" _I am Ananke. Primordial of Fate and Inevitability, mother of the three Fates."_

Artemis practically fell to the ground bowing, even though Ananke wasn't even there. "M-my lady, what are you doing here? Or at least, why is your presence here? You haven't been heard from in, well, ever."

" _This will be easier if we talk in my realm, I will teleport you there now if thats ok with you?"_

Artemis nodded her head so fast it looked like it was going to fall off. "Yes, that would be fine."

With that, they all seemed to dissolve, and then reappeared in Ananke's throne room, The Realm of Fate.

As soon as they reappeared and saw Ananke Artemis again fell into a bow. "Rise." Artemis stood, "We must talk. I'd just like to confirm, you remembered Perseus as soon as you saw him?"

"Yes my lady-"

"Cut the 'my lady' part. Thats going to get old really fast." **(Actually I just don't want to type it...)** When Ananke saw that Artemis was still silent she waved her hand. "Continue, but please tell exactly what happened when you saw Perseus and what happened afterward."

Artemis looked a little shocked, but did what she was told. "When I saw him I remembered his name, and then over the next few hours I remembered everything I once knew. How could this have happened? I did not know a Titan; I presume thats who did it; had enough power to wipe the minds of _everyone_."

Ananke's face turned to a frown. "Perseus, Zoe, leave us-" They looked shocked at that "-Go on a date or something. I know its been a while."

Perseus cracked a smile at this. "It _has_ been a while, Zoe, any Ideas?"

Before she could answer Ananke spoke again. "Would you please discuss where to go somewhere else? I don't know how long this is going to take." Percy nodded, but was still confused. _Why would she not be able to tell us something that she could tell Artemis?_ Nevertheless, both Zoe and Percy flashed away, presumably to talk about where to go.

"So those two are dating?"

" _Silence_! Did I tell you you could speak!?" Artemis practically had a heart attack before she started furiously apologizing.

"My lady, I'm deeply so-" Before she finished she looked up at Ananke, who was failing to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry Artemis, I can never resist. I do that to everyone meeting me the first time. At least, everyone besides Perseus; he was out cold."

Artemis forced a smile, although it looked a bit more like a grimace. She didn't really like Ananke.

"Is that so? I mean, I don't _really_ blame you, but still. Oh, and yes, I read your mind." Artemis looked shocked at that one. Actually, she just seemed to have a look of shock on her face at all times at this point.

"Um... thanks? I guess? Back to my question though, Those two _are_ dating?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they have been for almost 500 years. They probably would be married but neither of them can actually work up the courage to propose." She laughed a bit when she said this, but then her face turned serious again. "Now, onto business. As you said before, no Titan should have that power. I have not told anyone this, but it was not just the Titans on Mount Othrys the day Perseus 'disappeared.' One of my siblings **(For this story all primordials are brothers and sisters. I have no desire to sort out a primordial family tree)** helped Mnemosyne by lending her power."

Artemis gasped at that proclamation. "Is that why you; I'm assuming it was you; rescued Percy that day? And who _is_ the primordial that helped them?"

"Yes, that was one of the reasons I saved him. The others I will get to in a few minutes. As for your second question, the primordial is Gaea; The mother of Kronos and Mother Earth."

"That would be bad if she is still looking for Perseus."

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he has been staying in the Realm of Fate for most of his years because of this, although, he doesn't know that."

"Why _are_ you keeping it from him and Zoe? It seems like it would be valuable information to know that Percy is being hunted by the _literal earth_."

"Actually, I was planning on telling them before their next mission, one that will start within the week."

"Why not just tell them now? If you're telling me it can't be _that_ secret."

"Actually, that's _why_ I'm telling you. I must know what the Olympians are planning to do over the next two years. I would normally be able to find out myself, but right now my powers of fate are 'experiencing difficulties' that I have no power over.

"How could you, a primordial, not have control of something in your own domain? I thought you were all powerful?"

"Normally that is somewhat true. I'm not necessarily 'all powerful' normally, but there is not much I cannot do. However, there is something different this time. My sister has used the last of her power over fate, which was a good amount, to destroy the string of fate for the next two years."

"Which means that fate is unwritten for the next two years? Anything can happen and you will have no power over it?"

"Yes. Although, that is why I have Percy and Zoe. They are the only reason that the world hasn't been changed beyond repair. For the past 3000 years they have been fixing fate to what it would have been without Gaea's influence."

"How is it that Gaea had _any_ power over fate?"

"Actually, she had one of the Titans steal a unused string of fate while my daughters, the Fates, were busy."

"How is it that _The Fates_ were busy?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry, but that information is too valuable, as you can see." **(My excuse is that the fates need to wash their shears in a sacred river in the Realm of Fate every 5000 years; may or may not come up in the story again)**

"Alright, fair point, but how did Gaea know?"

"She is a Primordial, out of the Fates power, and can see anything on the earth. The fact that she stole a string of fate was the other reason for my rescuing of Percy, and later Zoe. I needed someone to help my nieces and I fix our mistake, and also, later, stop Gaea."

Ananke let this sink in for a minute or two before speaking up again; "You must be leaving here soon. The gods will notice if you are not on earth for a longer time. However, before you go, you must promise me a few things. One, you _cannot_ under _any_ circumstances tell the Olympians of Perseus's existence; he needs to stay hidden. Two is that you cannot mention any of the other information that we have spoken about to them either. You must swear to both of these on my name."

Artemis looked a little apprehensive at swearing on a primordials name, but proceeded to do so.

"Thank you Artemis, I may call you here at some point in the coming weeks. If that happens, know it is of the utmost importance. Now, I will send you home." With that, Artemis disappeared in a red and black flash and reappeared in her Olympian temple.

 **Line Break**

 **Time: 5 Days Later.**

"Percy, Zoe, I know I said this past mission would be your last, but I'm afraid that is not true. You have another that you must leave for immediately. Your destination this time; the Roman Camp."

 **A/N**

 **Chomper - Chapter 13: "And here it is! The final(ish) chapter of The Titans Curse section of The Forgotten King!"**

 **Chomper - Chapter 16:** _ **Has just finished writing Artemis' encounter with Ananke...**_

 **I'm Sorry. This chapter is crap, at least, it is in my mind. As you could see, this was more of a filler chapter, but I also tried to clear up a few plot holes with it as well. I probably could have made it longer but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I actually do have a legitimate excuse for not uploading on time. One is I've been slightly depressed, and its really hard to write a fanfiction while depressed and not have it affect your writing in a negative way. Two (the** _ **real**_ **excuse) is I just took the SSAT yesterday and had been studying for it for the past 6 months, but really started cramming the past two weeks. Now, back to the story. I was thinking about how I could include Percy and Zoe's 'date' in the next chapter (it'd probably be 200-300 words?) if you guys want. If I get enough reviews asking for it I'll try to include it, as well as have it tie into the story. Now, if you couldn't tell by the last line, this is where its going to** _ **severely**_ **veer away from Canon (not just the fact that Luke is dead). Please review, I'll try and write another by the end of the week, although it might take a bit longer because I'm writing my very own quest idea (No Spoilers!). Also, there's now a bio in my profile. Review please, it really helps! See ya next time. -Chomper**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 (Written by Chomper, Beta'd by Chomper):**

 **3rd Person POV**

"... The Roman Camp."

Percy and Zoe didn't look very surprised. There was no way that the Titans would go easy on the Romans and only attack the Greeks. It only made sense that fate would have been destroyed for New Rome as well.

"What will we be doing there?" Zoe asked; she looked a little confused.

"You will be doing much of the same thing you did with the Greeks, but this time, nobody must know you are gods. The Romans are extremely loyal, almost to a fault, and your secret would not stay a secret for long. I would go so far as to not show you have any power over energy besides the energy tendrils, and only use a good amount of power if _absolutely_ necessary." She said the second half of this directed at Percy.

"Then how will we be going on a quest? Nobody would pick two powerless demigods that are new to the legion." Percy asked this, and Ananke seemed to show a small smile.

"I'm glad you asked. The quest you will be going on is with Jason Grace, and you will be fighting the Trojan Sea Monster. That is why the power you will be using is the energy tendrils; because it is a sea monster, it will be its weakness. Jason is the son of Jupiter so he will already have power over lighting, but if you befriend him before he leaves we will choose you to go on the quest with him."

Percy and Zoe both nodded with acceptance at that answer, but Zoe still looked slightly confused. "How am I supposed to go on the quest? I don't have strong energy powers, and even though Percy blessed me, if I had the same powers as him it would look like we had the same parents. That would be kind of difficult to explain considering we are in a relationship."

"Percy can just refuse to go without you. However, I doubt it will even come to that. If you can become goof friends with Jason before the quest starts he will pick you regardless."

"So how long do we have until the quest is given?" Zoe asked, satisfied with Ananke's last answer.

"You have a month to befriend Jason, after which the camp's auger will give the quest. I would suggest requesting to join the Fifth Cohort as a good start. Jason is currently a Centurion **(Not a Praetor, Yet)**."

"Alrighty then." Percy said; "We should get moving as soon as possible then." He turned to Zoe. "I'll be ready in 2 hours, you?"

"Sure."

Just as they were about to depart, Ananke called them back. "Wait. There is one more thing that I must tell you. It is time for you to know the true enemy."

With that, both Percy and Zoe whipped back around. "Do you mean the one that's identity you have been hiding from us for years?"

"That very one. The enemy you will be facing is Gaea, my sister. Before you ask why I have hidden this from you for so long-" She cut off Percy as he was just about to ask that very question- "It is because she would have found out. Think of it like this: When a demigod finds out that they are a demigod, their scent becomes stronger. If you had known that you were being hunted by the earth, as soon as you set foot on the earth, she would know."

"So why tell us now? Just as we are supposed to go to earth?"

"Because she would find out anyway. Your last quest left you on earth for to long. She sensed your presence. However, now that she is close to her goal, raising Kronos, she will not use too much of her power to stop you; she doesn't see you as that much of a threat. If she knew how powerful you really were she would have already killed you. Or, at least, she would have tried."

Percy and Zoe looked slightly stunned at that revelation. Then Ananke spoke again; "I know this is a lot to take in, but time is of the essence. You two can talk about it once you arrive in New Rome, but for now, get ready to leave. Try to leave by the end of the day."

"Alright, lets go." As soon as Percy said this, both he and Zoe quickly turned and left the room, both to pack, and to ponder on the new information they had just been given.

 **Line Break**

 **Time: 2 Hours and 10 Minutes Later**

Percy and Zoe had been ready right on time, and flashed to just outside the Roman Camp's guards view. Now, they were walking towards the guards, who had both drawn their weapons. As soon as they got within 10 feet the guard on the left spoke.

"Halt. State your business."

"We're actually not sure." Percy said for the both of them. "Voices in both our heads told us to come to the Caldecott Tunnel, so here we are."

The legionnaire on the left turned to his friend. "They must be demigods. It was probably their parents that sent them here. I will take them to Praetor Reyna, a replacement for me will be here... eventually."

The other legionnaire saluted while the one that had spoke removed his helmet, revealing blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. "I'm Jason Grace, and you are..." he trailed off.

"Percy." Percy replied. "And this is my girlfriend Zoe." He said this while pointing at her.

"Alright Percy and Zoe, follow me, its time for you to be introduced to the legion." The two followed him in silence, at least, until they stopped at the end of the tunnel. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jason asked, gesturing at the now unobstructed view of New Rome.

Although both Percy and Zoe had seen New Rome before, it had been in a different location **(They had seen it before the Son of Neptune destroyed it in 1906? Idk if thats the right year, it you know what I mean)** and they couldn't help but agree with Jason. It was pretty beautiful.

"Now, I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm going to assume that you know that you're the children of gods. Considering you didn't seem too surprised when you saw the guards in roman armor or the massive hidden camp, you probably also knew about the Legion."

This time it was Zoe who spoke. "Yes, we both know that we are Demigods, but we do not know whose children we are. The only indicator is that Percy can manipulate energy-" At this, Jason looked interested, "- And I have semi-more than normal strength. We knew where to go, but not about the legion, as we said before. We only came here because our parents told us too, unfortunately, without telling us who they were."

Jason looked at them slightly sadly. "Yeah, that happens to quite a few kids. More than you'd think for gods being all-powerful and all."

Zoe pretended to look shocked, even though she already knew this. "At least we aren't the only ones."

Over the next 10 or so minutes Jason explained how the legion worked, what the cohorts were, and how the Romans were divided. Because Percy and Zoe had no letters of recommendation, they would hope that they got picked by a good cohort.

 **Jason POV**

They seemed like good people. When I told them about the cohorts and how New Rome worked they both seemed to pay attention, but I still couldn't shake the feeling they were hiding something. Even so, I was thinking about asking them if they wanted to join the 5th Cohort. They both looked relatively physically fit and could be nice additions. Before I could ask however, we arrived at Reyna's office **(I have no clue what its called. Via Princepatoria? Sorry for butchering words XD)**.

 **3rd Person POV**

When they group of three arrived at Reyna's office Jason only knocked once before a Girl with black hair wearing Roma robes opened the door. Seeing Jason and two people she didn't recognize, she already knew the situation. As the single Praetor **(New one is being elected in 3 months, that will come into play later)** all new recruits were required to meet with her.

"You two must be new recruits. I am Reyna, our sole current Praetor. Come in."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the delay, I've really just not been feeling great. I've been sick, depressed, and in general, not in the mood to write. However, with Christmas break in just 2.5 weeks, I'll probably be updating more frequently, especially on break. Now, a different topic. Feedback. I noticed on the last chapter I didn't get many reviews, and I'd like to know why. Did I d something wrong? Was the chapter not up to par? Whatever the case, please tell me. I don't care if its critical, or complimenting, I just need feedback. I can't make the chapters any better without knowing whats wrong with them. Also, sorry about not including the date, I tried, and realized I'm pretty awful at writing it. Also, if you didn't see before, there a bio on my profile so if you care to know who I am, now you can. Anyways, please review, and see you next time! -Chomper**


End file.
